Total Drama Mayhem Island
by TDguy
Summary: This is my first story ever, it happens after Revenge of the Island if All-Stars had never happened. Enjoy it!
1. Same Old Island, Same Old Faces

**I've been writing this for a long time already (before Total Drama All-Stars have even been announced), so I decided to create an account here and post it, it's my first story, so don't expect too much about it, enjoy it and leave a review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Same Old Island, Same Old Faces**

"Welcome Total Drama fans, my name is Chris McLean" Chris introduces himself "and this is our new spin-off season called .Mayhem Island, this season will be once again held in Camp Wawanakwa" a boat nears the island "And it looks like our contestants are already here"

The boat arrives and the teens get off "And here is the first one, Scott!" "Is Fang still here?" the redneck replies "The government has taken off all of the mutant animals and toxic waste from the island" Scott looks relieved "Except Fang" "WHY?!" "Just go wait for the others at the beach" Scott reluctantly walks to the beach and waits there.

"Our next competitor, Courtney!" Courtney gets off of the boat looking angry "I can't believe I agreed to be back at this disgusting island" "Go wait next to Scott"

Courtney walks in his direction "Why do you look so terrified?" "Haven't you seen last season, I got almost killed by a mutant shark here" "I wouldn't waste my time watching Total Drama" "Let me guess… You spent this whole time trying to sue Chris?" "What's it to you?" "Just saying, we both want Chris to pay for his past actions" "I guess" Chris interrupts them "Let your little alliances for when the game actually starts. I'm trying to host here, anyways, our next contestant has just arrived, Gwen!"

"I can't believe we're here again. Hi Courtney!" "Hi Gwen!" Chris looks confused "Wait! Aren't you two supposed to be mortal enemies?" "Duncan dumped me between seasons, so we ended up becoming friends after that" Gwen explains "I can already feel the loss of ratings" Chris complains "Stand next to your new BFF and her new alliance"

Gwen looks mad "Alliances already? And without me?" "There's no alliance" Courtney replied "This redhead here just wanted me to help him with his little revenge" she points to Scott "which is pretty tempting" "Wait Courtney, this guy" Gwen points to Scott "was last season's main villain" Scott looks pissed "Hey! I know that I was a jerk, but getting stuck in a trauma chair for half a year can change someone, everyone enjoyed what happened to me, and my only reasons to be back in this show are to 1. Get my revenge on Chris and 2. Apologize to everyone from last season" Gwen thinks for some moment then say "Okay, but I'm keeping my eye on you" She then looks to Courtney "and about the alliance, count me in" Chris looks angrily at them again "Trying to host a show here"

"The next competitor is everyone's favorite pole kisser, Bridgette!" as Chris introduces her as she angrily walks down to the dock "I can't believe this, after all this time and you still remembers me of this pole incident" Chris laughs "Okay, just stand near your old friends on the beach" Bridgette walks down the dock and wait with everyone else.

"Next one, the queen bee herself, Heather!" Heather walks down to the dock "Hello Chris, nice to see you" "Cut it Heather, now go wait with the rest of your friends on the beach, and this is the first team: the Dominating Donkeys!" "How do you come up with such a smart name?" Scott mocks "They all come by my dreams, now shut it Scott, another team is arriving, and their first contestant is Trent!"

Trent gets down the boat "How I missed this island…" Trent says dreamily "You DO have problems Trent, now go down to the beach near the other team" Trent walks down the dock.

"The next competitor is the monster-dating gamer nerd, Sam!" Sam walks angrily towards Chris "You just called Dakota a monster" "Problem?" "Yes, I've got a problem with that" "Whatever, just go down there and wait with Trent" Sam walks down angrily towards Trent.

"Next, we got the mean manlady herself, Jo!" "You're dead McLean" "And I'm really frightened, now go there wait with Trent and game junkie" "Hey!" Sam is heard yelling as Jo walks down the dock.

"And now the guy who lost to the weakest nerd ever in this game, Lightning!" Lightning gets down the boat "Where's girly boy, I need to get my revenge on him" "Cameron is not in this season" "But I only came back for revenge" "Well, too bad for you, now go down there and wait with Trent, Sam and Jo" Lightning walks down the dock towards his new team.

"And next one is the silent genius himself, Beverly!" "He doesn't like being called that McLean remember! Hi B, welcome back" Scott says trying to apologize for B. B simply walks down the dock ignoring Scott.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott: **I'm not giving up yet, sooner or later he will forgive me

**(static)**

As B gets to his team Chris announces their team name "And from now on, you'll be known as the Party Parrots!"

"And to your surprise, we got more people to this season. Yup, we're back to the three teams format from season 3" Chris announces "and the first member of the third team, the cured freak himself, Ezekiel!" Ezekiel, now looking completely back to normal, walks down to the beach "And this time I'm winning for sure" "What makes you think that?" "'Cause I know exactly what to do, I'm going to be the self-proclaimed captain of my team eh" "Whatever, I don't really care."

"Next, directly from fourth season, Staci!" Staci gets down the boat looking happy "I can't believe I'm back, you know, my great great great great great great great great grandfather Herman invented spin-offs, and know here I am on his own invention" Chris simply shoves her down the dock "Stay there with Ezekiel and please SHUT UP!"

"Next, we got the MPD freak back, Mike!" "Hey, McLean, don't say that" Scott interferes again "He's not a freak, he regained control, remember? Hey Mike, nice to see ya!" Mike looks confused

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mike: **Okay… What's up with Scott, I thought he was a jerk! But I guess I can give him a second chance, but if he screw this up I'm never trusting him again.

**(static)**

**Scott:** I may have lost B, but at least I think Mike has forgiven me

**(static)**

"Scott, stop interrupting me, next one is the crazy commando girl, Zoey!" Zoey get down the boat and everyone was quiet for a moment looking at Scott waiting him interrupt again to defend Zoey "What?!" Scott asked "She was the reason I was a half-dead person for six months"

"Anyways" Chris starts "Zoey, go down there and wait with your boyfriend, next we have Total Drama's number 1 stalker, Sierra!" Sierra runs down the boat "I can't believe I'm back!" starts typing on her cellphone "Here I am back to Wawanakwa Island ready for another season of Total Drama, it looks like we have contestant from all four seasons here" Chris impatiently shoves her down the dock.

"And last but not least, the nice stalked geek, Cody!" Cody gets down the boat "Hey ladies, Codemeis…" Cody then notices Sierra "Sierra is back?! This season is going to be the longest yet"

"There it is, our last team has been completed, you guys are the Barfing Bulls" Chris announces as Sierra dumps her phone and start hugging Cody "Why couldn't she have traded me for the phone" Cody says.

"And now that the teams are ready" Chris starts "You can go to the cabins for unpack" Chris points to the cabins "Donkeys get the left cabin, the Parrots get the middle one and the Bulls get the right one, I'll meet you at the top of the cliff for next challenge in 30 minutes"

In front of the Donkeys cabin Courtney and Gwen were talking "I can't believe we actually came back" "I know, this place is so…" Gwen is cut as she and Courtney are suddenly pulled into bushes, only to see Scott "Scott?" Courtney says confused "What are you doing?" "We need to talk about our alliance" "This wasn't a real alliance" Courtney complains "But it could be" Scott adds grinning "Have you take look at our team already, there's a big threat there and we must unite to get rid of her" the girls think for a moment "He's right" Courtney finally says "We need to get rid of Heather" "So, deal?" Scott asks "Deal" the girls agree

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

Everyone is already at the top of the cliff when Chris starts "Welcome back campers, to the first challenge you ever faced" "Actually my first challenge was to either climb or go under a pyramid in Egypt" Sierra interrupts "and mine was to take a time bomb totem to the cabins" adds Jo.

"I know, but I mean the first ever to challenge on the show" Chris says annoyed "Cliff diving in a shark infested water" Chris adds "And whoever chickens out will be using this…" Chris starts looking around "Where is that chicken hat" "On my head and I'm out" Scott says while walking down the cliff.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott (chicken hat on): **I just knew Fang would appear out of nowhere when I'd get to the water, I just couldn't do it!

**(static)**

**Courtney: **It was already pretty dangerous on first season, and during all this season Chris has just become crazier, I'm afraid I will give up again… NO! I can't, my team is hoping on me, and Scott won't jump, so we need everyone else to do it.

**(static)**

**Heather:** No Leshawna on my team, this time around I will not get my hair wet on national TV again.

**(static)**

**Sam: **I'll do it for you Dakota. I hope I can aim for the safe zone…

**(static)**

**Staci: **I can't jump, my great great grandmother Carla invented cliff diving on shark infested water, she ended up with most of her limbs separated from her body.

**(static)**

"Dominating Donkeys, you're up now! Aim for the safe zone and remember, the team with more chickens lose" Chris says "Gwen if you'd make the honors" Heather points to the lake, Gwen shrugs "What can possibly go wrong?" she says as she jumps off the cliff falling in the safe zone.

"You're next Heather" Courtney demands "Who's gonna make me? There's no Leshawna this time around" "Yeah but there's me" Courtney says as she lifts Heather and throw her at the safe zone jumping right after her.

"I'm gonna kill you Courtney!" Heather angrily states "Don't try me" Courtney says as she swims back to land.

"Okay, this wasn't that hard at first time, it might be just as easy again" Bridgette says before jumping down the cliff almost missing the safe zone "That was too close for me!" she states while swimming away from the sharks.

"Next, the Party Parrots!" Chris announces "Any chickens? Sam?" "I'm not giving up on this" he runs then jump to the water "This is for you Dakota!" he falls in the water but not in the safe zone, Fang appears right behind him and punch him back to the beach, Sam groans while landing on the sand "I forgot to mention, if you don't fall in the safe zone you also lose a point, so -1 point to the Parrots and to the Donkeys, today might be double elimination" Chris states while everyone complains in loud voice "Shut up campers and jump before I start disqualifying teams!" everyone calms down.

"I think it's my turn now" Trent states as he runs to the edge of the cliff, he lands safely on the safe zone. "Yes!" he then looks up and notice B falling right over him "NO!" he states right before getting sunken down by B's weight.

"Pathetic, let me show how real men jump down a cliff" Lightning as he jumps "CANNONBALL!" a big splash is heard as Lightning lands in the safe zone.

"And you call yourself an athlete? look at this!" Jo states as she dives to the safe zone. "Real men go cannonball" Lightning complains "I'm not a man Brightning, remember?" Jo angrily remembers the dumb jock.

"C'mon guys have one chicken so today can be triple elimination" Chris asks the bulls with high hopes "No one on team Zeke is giving up" Ezekiel says as Mike angrily complains "Who proclaimed you team captain?" "I PROCLAIMED MYSELF TEAM CAPTAIN! DO YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" "No sir!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mike: **Man, Zeke can be pretty intimidating.

**(static)**

**Ezekiel: **So that's how it is to be in command of something… I loved it!

**(static)**

"I'll go first, if it's okay with everyone" Zoey says "Just go already" Zeke replies, Zoey groans as she runs and jump landing perfectly at the safe zone "Good one Zoey, here I come" Mike says as he runs to make the jump but trips in a rock falling out of the safe zone "YES! TRIPLE ELIMINATION!" Chris yells excited as Mike swims out of the lake as fast as he could before Fang or any other shark could get to him.

"As the team captain I should go next!" Zeke states as he jumps and land on the safe zone "C'mon Cody!" "I guess it can't be that dangerous…" Cody states as Sierra interrupts "Let's go Codykins" she then jump down the cliff holding Cody on her arms.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody: **As I said, "the longest season yet"

**(static)**

Cody and Sierra falls right in the safe zone. "Staci, you're next" says Chris "No way I'm jumping down this cliff, you know my great great great grandmother Georgia invented jumping down the cliff, after her invention she died of a heart attack" "Then, here's the chicken hat, enjoy your time on the island, it may be quite short-lived" Chris mocks "Guess no triple elimination, not even double elimination for today, thanks to Staci"

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"So campers, this is your first time on the elimination ceremony" Chris starts "This season you'll vote writing the name of the person you want out on a paper like this one, so campers get voting"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Ezekiel: **Staci was a bad player today eh, she's totally out *writes down*

**(static)**

**Staci: **Ezekiel was too bossy, I say he's going out *writes down*

**(static)**

**Mike: **I'm voting for Staci, I'm too afraid of Zeke to vote for him, and Staci is still annoying *writes down*

**(static)**

**Zoey: **Zeke is too bossy toward Mike, but on the other hand Staci was the only chicken on our team, still I'm voting for Zeke *writes down*

**(static)**

**Sierra:** *writes down*

**(static)**

**Cody:** I'll vote for Sierra *writes down*

**(static)**

"The marshmallows are read, and those who are safe are…" Chris starts "Cody…" Cody catches his marshmallow and looks to Sierra "Sierra…" Cody frowns as Sierra catches her marshmallow with her mouth "Zoey…" Mike looks worried as Zoey catches her marshmallow "Mike…" Mike smiles as he gets his marshmallow "and we're down to the always firsts to leave, Zeke, you're here for being too bossy towards everyone" Zeke yawns "Staci, you're here for still being the most annoying player this game ever seen… and the final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ezekiel!" Ezekiel grabs his marshmallow for the first time on this show. "Does this mean I'm going to that catapult again?" "No Staci, this time around we got a new elimination system"

They walk to the dock as Chris introduces the new elimination system "The Cannon of Shame!" Sierra takes a picture as everyone looks scared to the cannon "Any last words Staci?" "Yeah, I wanna talk about…" "Time's up" Chris says as he shoots a screaming Staci towards the sea "And that was the first elimination, and let's be honest, who didn't see that one coming? Join us again next time on another exciting episode of… Total… Drama… Mayhem Island!"


	2. Flags and Chests

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Flags and Chests**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, sixteen teens from past Total Drama seasons came back to the Wawanakwa Camp and I divided them in three teams. There were sharks, secrets alliances and Staci said goodbye as the first eliminated contestants. Will Scott be able to keep avoiding Fang? How long will Zeke's new strategy take him on the game? Will Cody be able to escape Sierra's arms? Find out right now on… Total… Drama… Mayhem Island!"

"We got lucky last challenge" Courtney complains "Next time you better be helpful Scott or it's bye bye for you" "What would I do?" Scott angrily states "Jump down Fang's mouth? I could get killed" "He's right Courtney" Gwen defends Scott "But Courtney is also right Scott, this time around you better give 100% for the team, I watched last season and you better not use that challenge throwing strategy again" "Haven't I said already? I learned my lesson, no more challenge throwing" "You better be saying the truth" Heather says to Scott.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather: **I don't believe on that redneck, anyone with a brain can see why

**(static)**

**Scott: **Why can't they just forget about last season, I hope I can prove myself as past as possible

**(static)**

"Last challenge was a shame to team Zeke eh" Zeke starts intimidating his team "Next time one of you lose the challenge for MY team, the best thing that will happen to you is elimination" Mike looks scared "I'm gonna take a walk eh" as he walks away Zoey turns to Mike "Why are you so intimidate by that guy? Just keep yourself calm and everything will turn out okay" Zoey says before kissing him and leaving with Sierra "See ya soon Codykins" she says before leaving her beloved Cody.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody: **I need to get rid of Sierra, but it's impossible at the moment, I mean, Zoey is Sierra's friend, Zeke is too intimidating for me, this leaves Mike, but I'm sure he'd vote for anyone Zoey votes for.

**(static)**

"We're lucky last time" Jo starts "and I'm talking to you Sam, how could you just miss that giant circle" Sam looks down his feet "I don't know, I just wasn't paying attention to the safe zone, I was thinking about Dakota back home, you know I really miss her" Trent looks to Sam "Don't take me bad, but wasn't Dakota a freaking monster at the end of last season?" "Well, she was, but her father paid some scientist to study her and they discovered a cure for it, she's completely back to her normal self" Sam replies to his friend.

The loudspeaker goes off with Chris voice "Good morning campers, I hope you're ready for another challenge, meet me outside the cabins" outside of the cabins the campers starts to appear "Good to see you're all ready" Chris starts "This challenge will be something called Capture the Flag, each team will get to choose one of these forts" Chris points to the map showing one fort on the cliff, another on the forest and the last on the fake snowy area "Teams must steal the flags of each other while keeping their own flag safe inside the fort, know tell me teams with forts will you choose?"

"We'll take the snowy one" Scott says before everyone else, Bridgette looks confused "Why the snowy fort?" "Would sharks survive in such low temperature" "Good thinking, now let's go" Bridgette says as the Donkeys run to their fort.

"Then we get the cliff one" Cody says, Zeke looks confused "Wouldn't that be too dangerous eh?" "Yes, dangerous for the enemies" "Good thinking bro" the Bulls start running to their destination.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody: **I chose the hill one purposely, so I can push anyone from my team off the cliff, so if we lose again there's more chance of Sierra getting the cannon. What? I'm not a villain, I'm just worried about my security

**(static)**

"Then the forest one is ours, let's run team" Jo says as they start running to the forest.

**SNOWY FORT**

"Great idea Scott" says Heather sarcastically "How can we protect the flag if we're freezing to death" "Sorry, I thought it was a good idea…" "But it wasn't" "Now, let's decide who goes hunt for the flags and who protect ours" Gwen looks angrily to Heather "Me, Courtney and Scott will stay here" "As if you were the captain, I say you, Bridgette and Scott protect the flag while me and Courtney go hunt for flags, any problem with that?" "I guess no" "Great, now let's go Courtney" Heather demands as she and Courtney goes off to the forest.

"It's okay Scott" Gwen talks to Scott "Heather was a stupid bi…" "No Gwen, she's right, it was a bad idea, but I'll make up for it, I'll make sure we win this challenge, no one is going home tonight" Gwen smiles "That's the spirit Scott, now let's try to get some weapons" They then start making some snowballs.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott: **I guess I finally got Gwen's trust, awesome

**(static)**

**CLIFF FORT**

"I guess we should start dividing us eh" Zeke starts as Cody immediately states "I better protect the flag, I mean, I'm gonna just hold you guys back if I go help with the flag stealing" Zeke thinks for a moment "I guess you're right eh, anyways, Cody, Mike and Zoey you protect the flag as me and Sierra go get the losers flags" Zeke then goes away with a crying Sierra "BUT I WANT TO BE WITH MY CODYKINS!" "It's okay Sierra" Cody replies "It's better if you help Zeke, I'll make sure everything goes well here" "Okay then, bye Cody!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody: **Yes, getting away from Sierra makes me feel so relieved

**(static)**

Cody then walks to Mike and rips off his shirt, Mike gasps "Where's Anne Maria?" "Hello Vito, I think I saw Anne Maria swimming on the lake down the cliff "Anne Maria! I'm coming" Vito yells as he jumps down the cliff

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody: **One down, one to go, this one might be more difficult

**(static)**

"Sierra! I'm gonna help you!" yells Cody to a small but very deep hole, Zoey gets to him and asks "What happened?" "Sierra fell down this hole, can you please help me get her back" "Sure, how can I help" "I have a rope here, but I'm too afraid of going down that dark hole, but I can hold for you to go down and help her" "Okay, I'm going, but please be careful while holding this rope" Zoey then grabs to the rope and jumps down the hole, Cody then let her down gently until she reaches the floor "She's not here Cody" "I guess it might be something else that fell down there then, I'll push you back" "Okay" Cody then grabs a knife from his pocket and cuts the rope making Zoey unable to get off "Sorry Zoey, I think the rope wasn't too strong" "It's okay Cody, I'll find a way out" Zoey says as Cody walks back to the flag.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody: **That was actually pretty easy, now I just need to give our flag to someone else

**(static)**

**FOREST FORT**

"Okay guys, I'll be dividing the team" Jo starts "Me, Trent, B and Sam go take the flag while Brightning protects our flags" Sam looks confused "Do you think it's a good idea to left only Lightning protecting the flag" Lightning angrily states "And why does gamer boy think Lightning can't handle this by himself, Sha-Lightning will protect like no one ever protected before" "You heard him gamer boy, let's go" Jo says as they head to the cliff

**SNOWY FORT**

"I guess that's enough Gwen" Scott says as he prepares a last snowball "Okay then, let's head take guard" just as Gwen says Scott screams and faints "What was that?" She looks to where Scott was facing and see Fang grinning by the fort's window, apparently he couldn't climb the slippery walls of the fort to invade it.

"Poor Scott, I better let him there, he would just faint again at the sight of Fang" Gwen states for herself, she then hears steps on the fort's wall, she looks up and see Zeke and Sierra invading the fort "Wake up Scott, they're invading" she desperately tries to wake up Scott.

"It's no use eh" Zeke says "Even if he woke up we're already leaving" Gwen then notices Sierra climbing back up with their flag "Oh no you aren't" Gwen says as she runs to the snowballs "Are you sure eh" Zeke says as he throw snowball at Gwen slowing her down, Sierra then escapes leaving Zeke and a infuriated Gwen behind.

**CLIFF FORT**

Cody is sitting with the flag on his hand when Jo, Sam, Trent and Lightning invade from the ceiling "What took you so long" Cody says "Here take it and run away before anyone find out "Okay, I'm little confused but I'll accept it" Jo says as they run back right away, some minutes later Courtney and Heather also invade by the ceiling "Sorry girls, our flag was already taken" Cody informs them "I told we should go to the forest first" Courtney says as they run back to the forest.

The loudspeaker then start "Campers, the game is over meet me at the camp, first place goes to the Parrots, and last place goes to the Donkeys"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jo: **I knew it was a good idea to leave Lightning on the fort, but Cody really surprised me, I always thought he was a team player

**(static)**

**Heather: **What?! We lose?! Scott is totally going home tonight

**(static)**

**Gwen: **We lost, I guess Heather is going home, I mean, Courtney and Bridgette hates her and Scott will do anything to save himself from elimination

**(static)**

**Cody: **What?! We didn't lose?! I got all this work for nothing?! Not cool

**(static)**

Back at the camp, the campers were all gathered when Chris started "Good job campers, we got action, fainting and backstabbing, but the challenge is not over" "Thank you" Cody says relieved "Yeah, so we still have a chance to win" Sierra says "Sure…" Cody replies.

"As I was saying, The next part involves digging for a treasure chest on that area" Chris points to a big square on the sand "And for winning, the Parrots get this key" he throws the key to Jo "The Bulls get a shovel" He throws the shovel to Cody hitting him on the face.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody(with a black eye): **Damn karma, already?!

**(static)**

"And the donkeys get nothing, thanks to Scott for not helping" "He didn't help?" Heather angrily asks "The poor guy couldn't do anything after that mutated shark came around" Gwen promptly defends him "Still" Heather says "If we lose this part, you're going home" She points to Scott.

"Okay we have a key" Mike starts with his shirt back on "But how are we gonna get the chest?" "Well Manitoba Smith could help" Zoey says "We only need a hat" everyone looks to Zeke "No way, you're not getting my hat eh, he is my trademark" Sierra then states "But even if Zeke gave his hat it wouldn't work, it needs to be a fedora" "Yeah, she's right, guess we'll have to use our bare hands" Cody says.

"I guess I can help you" Scott says to then "You're not helping their team Scott" says an angry Heather "It's okay Heather, this is going to help us as well" Scott grins to Mike "So what you say?" "How can you help us?" "Well, I have this with me" Scott says while showing him a fedora "I'll give you anything for it" "Then give us your shovel" Cody immediately throws the shovel at Scott to which he ducks to avoid it making it hit Heather on her face.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather(with a black eye):** Damn karma, already?!

**(static)**

Scott then throw the fedora at Mike's head, he gasps and thus Manitoba is out "Thanks there freckle boy, I guess you're not that big of a jerk anymore" Scott responds by smiling "Give me space" Manitoba says as he starts digging for the chest" Scott then turn to his team "I guess I'll start digging as well" Scott then starts digging for the chest.

Chris is heard "And the Parrots win the challenge, it's all up to Scott and Manitoba now!"

Right at the moment both Scott and Manitoba get their chests off at the same time "Well I guess I'm getting lucky" Scott says as he starts trying to open the chest.

"Great Manitoba eh, but how do we open it now" say Zeke "We can handle you the key" say Sam "No way, Manitoba Smith can do it all by himself" Manitoba says as he starts punching the lock "What?! NO?! We accept the key" says Zeke "Too late" says Cody "Scott opened it already" "And thanks to Mike we lost" complains Zeke.

"Well to bad for you" says Chris "You're going to elimination tonight while the Parrots get a night off at the McLean Seashore Hotel" in response the Parrots cheers happily.

**ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zeke: **Mike, you're out eh *writes down*

**(static)**

**Manitoba: **Well, I guess I'll bring Mike back *takes off the hat and gasps* What happened? Voting? I overheard Cody talking with the other team during the first part of the challenge, I know he threw it *writes down*

**(static)**

**Zoey: **I'll vote Zeke again *writes down*

**(static)**

**Cody: **I won't stop trying *writes down* Sierra again

**(static)**

**Sierra: ***writes down*

**(static)**

"I see your back for more" Chris mocks "There are four marshmallows here… When I throw a marshmallow… it means you're safe… if you don't get a marshmallow you're off to the Cannon of Shame, so the first marshmallow goes to… Zoey…" Zoey catches her marshmallow "Cody…" he gets his marshmallow "Sierra…" she grabs her marshmallow as Cody groans "and the last marshmallow of the day, Zeke, you're here for being the bossy captain you are and Mike you're here because Manitoba screwed your chances of winning the challenge, and the final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zeke" Zeke catches his marshmallow as Mike walks to the dock "I'll miss you Mike" say Zoey as she runs to her boyfriend and kiss him "I'll miss you too Zoey" Mike says "Any last words?" asks Chris, Mike then remember something and glare at Cody "Yes, I have to warn about a backstabber on our team and that person is…" Mike couldn't finish it as Chris blasts him off.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody: **Thank you Chris, but I better stop sabotaging the team, sooner or later people will discover and now that there's only Zeke and Zoey left I need to take courage and ask Zeke to help me eliminating Sierra

**(static)**

"Will Scott keep fainting at Fang? Will Cody stop sabotaging his own team? Will B ever talk? Answers for all those questions on the next exciting episode of Total… Drama… Mayhem Island!"


	3. Speed Boats

**Speed Boats**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, some people fainted, some people sabotaged and one people was shoot from the cannon, it 'as bye bye to multiple Mike, what else can happen to these campers, find out right now on Total… Drama… Mayhem Island!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey: **Okay, what Mike said right before elimination made me wonder, who could possibly sabotage the team, I mean, Sierra is just crazy, Zeke was the self-proclaimed captain and Cody is just too nice… Who could it be?!

**(static)**

**Barfing Bulls cabin**

"What's up guys?" Zoey asks as everyone groans except for Sierra whose sniffing Cody's shirt, Cody is the first to talk "I guess it's not that bad not to get the Spa Hotel, the only part that gets on my nerves is that Mike was shot instead of you know who" Zoey looks at Sierra whom now has part of the shirt stuck on her nose.

**Dominating Donkeys cabin**

"So was last challenge good enough for you Heather?" Scott asks while grinning, Heather looks annoyed as she responds "It was good, but don't be so confident about it, if you mess up a single part of a challenge you're going home" "Let's just hope there's no shark this time around" Courtney mocks letting Scott down again, Gwen and Bridgette simply glares at the girl.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Bridgette:** Why does Courtney need to be so annoying towards Scott? Poor guy.

**(static)**

**Gwen:** All right, Courtney is my friend, but sometimes she really gets on my nerves, wasn't Scott already punished enough by Fang?

**(static)**

**McLean's Spa Hotel**

"Isn't it great to be here?" Trent asks to which everyone nods in agreement "This place is awesome, there's a giant flat screen on my bedroom, and it's great for playing my games" Sam says much to Jo and Lightning's annoyance "Looks like game junkie won't be getting out of the bedroom today" mocks Jo, B glares at her "What?! It's true!" Jo responds.

The loudspeaker then starts "Good morning campers, ready for your next challenge? Meet me at the lake, the first and second team to get here gets a help on today's challenge" Right as the campers heard that part they run out of the cabins.

The Bulls and Donkeys had the advantage of their cabins being the nearer to the lake while the McLean's Spa Hotel was near the campfire, they started getting near the lake as Chris announces their names "Zoey, Scott, Cody, Zeke, Bridgette, Courtney, Lightning, Jo, Gwen, Heather and Sierra, since two teams are complete I can give the prizes which you'll need to get to Boney Island! The first place goes to the donkeys, second for the bulls and last the parrots who will need to wait 'till everyone else is here" Lightning and Jo glares at Chris as he continues "Donkeys, you get a motorboat" the donkeys commemorate happily "Bulls get a boat with rows and Parrots, you'll get only a boat" "How are supposed to row" complains Jo, Lightning then answers "Easy, we push the boat for those losers" "I guess it's the only way" Chris cuts then by shooting a gun to the air "GO!"

Scott, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette and Heather quickly jump on the motorboat, followed by Cody, Zeke, Zoey and Sierra, they take the lead while Courtney is trying to start the motor "C'mon Courtney, I don't like being in the water" complains a scared Scott looking at the water "I'm trying Scott" Courtney angrily states "Let me try" Scott says pushing Courtney out of the way, he immediately starts the motor as he grins and Courtney glares at him "Great job Scott" says Bridgette.

Then Trent and B gets to the beach carrying a sleeping Sam "He was still asleep when Chris called us" explained Trent to Jo who was glaring the sleeping boy "Whatever, put Sam on the boat, we don't have any rows, so we'll have to push them" Jo says as Trent looks at the other teams at the distance.

**Boney Island**

The teams reach the Boney Island Shore and are greeted by Chris "Congratulations Donkeys, now you must run to the other side of the forest, but there are prizes for you" Chris says throwing backpacks at them "There's a backpack full of food for each one of you and also a map for navigation" Courtney then takes the map from Chris' hands as they walk into the forest "As for the bulls, you'll also receive backpacks, but they are full of stones and if you take them off, the person will be instantly eliminated" the team also enters the forest groaning.

"And here are the loser Parrots" Chris mocks as Lightning angrily states "You should have put me on a one-man team, seriously, these guys only hold Sha-Lightning back" "As I was saying, you'll receive this backpacks with food to take on a journey across the jungle" Chris throws the backpacks at them, to which they grab and walk inside the forest.

**Donkeys and Bulls**

"Why are you following us?" Asks Scott to the bulls to which Cody responds "Well, you have the map, it's the only way we have to get out of here" "It's okay with me" Scott says as Heather quickly disagrees "No way, you're not following us" Sierra glares at Heather "Don't yell at my Codykins" Sierra complains "And we are going to follow you, no matter what" Heather thinks for moment before saying "All right, you can follow us, but we won't wait for you losers if you get behind" "Yes ma'am" responds Zeke, then he turns to Sierra "Good one eh, this one is gonna be easy" they keep walking through the forest.

**Party Parrots**

"It's all gamer boy's fault" Jo starts while carrying Sam alongside Trent "I guess you're right, he's not the best team player on our team" Trent responds as they walk deeper in the forest "How are you supposed to find our way through the forest?" Trent asks as Lightning responds "Sha-please! Lightning can get all of this island easily, just follow me" the jock says as he runs through the forest with everyone following him.

**Donkeys and Bulls**

"Isn't the sunset romantic Codykins?" Sierras asks to which Cody says "The sun is not here anymore Sierra, it's already night" "Oh, still, isn't the moon so romantic?" Cody simply groans.

"We better take a shelter" Scott says to which Heather responds "What about that cave?" she points toward a very dark cave with a skull-shaped entrance, Zeke enters it running and yells back "I think it's secure eh! There are no bears or anything here!" The rest of the campers then enter the cave.

**Party Parrots**

"Well, it's already night and we don't have any place to sleep" Jo complains "Good one Brightning" "What?! Sha-Lightning knows we're near the other side" Just as Lightning was saying they find Chris with the boats "Finally you're here, what took you so long?" Chris starts "Anyways, as you're the first team here, you get the motorboats" They cheer as they jump on it and gets to the island before anyone else.

**Donkeys and Bulls**

Scott wakes up as he looks toward his team, he then heard Cody talking to him "Scott?" "What?" "Can you do me a favor?" "Say it" "Can you take a picture of me with Gwen" "Sure, but I don't think Sierra will like it, so are you sure she is sleeping" "Yes, she is, but do it fast" Cody says as he hugs Gwen very gently, Scott takes the picture waking everyone up with the flash, Cody quickly goes next to Scott before Gwen can open her eyes.

"What's your problem jerk duo?" Heather asks as she glares Scott and Cody "Sorry, I accidentally pressed to take a picture, I don't know how to use this thing yet" Scott says as he lets a nervous laugh "At least it's already morning, we better get going" Heather says as she walks from the cave being followed by everyone else.

Getting near the end of the forest Cody asks to Scott "Let me see the picture" "There you go, but you're owing me one" "But please don't tell anyone" "You're secret is safe with me" "Thanks, you're a good friend"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** That was my first friend on this show, finally people are forgetting about my past

**(static)**

They finally reach the shore to which Chris responds "Welcome to the shore, as you're tied on second you get the rows" "Second?!" Bridgette complains "You mean the guys that didn't have any map got here before us?!" "Exactly" answers Chris "Now you better start rowing" the teams get on their boat and reach the island at the same time.

"So, does this mean we're both same or is there going to be double elimination" asks Cody "None" Chris says to the confused campers "Aren't you missing a player?" they look around as Zoey says "Zeke! We forgot him at the cave!" "Not only that" starts Chris "You won't be going through elimination today, because your fellow teammate Zeke **had** his backpack stolen by a bear" he says to the surprised campers "Is he okay?" Bridgette asks "Yes, but he is still going to be eliminated, but I think he can swim his way to Playa des Losers, we won't be using the cannon today" Chris says to the campers much to everyone's happiness.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey: **Finally Zeke is out, but I really wanted to see that bossy redneck scum getting shot out of the cannon, but as long as he's not here anymore I'm already happy

**(static)**

"Will Cody ever eliminate Sierra? Will his friendship with Scott help him further in the game? Will Sierra discover Cody's picture? Find out next time on another exciting episode of Total… Drama… Mayhem Island!"


	4. Aftermath 1: Meet the Host

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Aftermath 1: Meet the Hosts**

"Welcome to Total Drama Mayhem Island Aftermath" Geoff states "My name is Geoff, and unhappily I'm alone this time" Blaineley glares at him to which he responds "You're not my co-host Blaineley. You're on the Peanut Gallery" "Still, you should introduce us right?" Blaineley asks.

"Sure, let's see, here we have Justin, " Justin smiles to the camera "Beth and Lindsay, " they hug each other and wave their hands to the camera "Tyler, " Tyler gives a thumbs up "Blaineley, " "Thank you Geoff, I…" Geoff interrupts her "Al, "Alejandro glares at Geoff before smiling to the camera "Noah, " Noah just looks at the camera and then goes back at reading his book "Owen, " "Awesome!" Owen yells as Geoff continues "Duncan, " he simply looks at the camera "Leshawna and Harold, " Leshawna and Harold are seen making out "Continuing, DJ, " DJ is seen petting a bunny "My curse is finally over!" "Who cares, moving on, Eva, " Eva glares at Geoff then at the camera before showing a small smile "Katie and Sadie, " they squeal while hugging each other "Brick, " Brick salutes as usual "Dakota, " "Finally some screen ti…" "and Anne Maria" Dakota glares at Anne Maria as she sprays her hair

"And that's our peanut gallery" Geoff concludes "and we have some guests, or should I say losers from the competition, say hello to the chatterbox Staci and multiple freak Mike!" He introduces as they sit on the guests sofa.

"Hey Geoff" Mike says "Hello Geoff, the same name of my great…" Staci starts but is interrupted by Geoff "We know it Staci, now for some questions, why do you think you were out of the game so early?"

"I'm obviously here because they thought I'd be a threat later in the game" Staci states "I really doubt it" say Geoff "Why do you think you're here Mike?"

"I guess I made a wrong decision, if I hadn't trade that shovel to Scott we'd probably have gotten second place" Mike states "But I'm okay with it, at least Zoey is still in the game and I'm pretty sure she'll win for us" "Boring…" states Geoff "I guess it's time for a little game called Truth or Dare!"

"Each of you will take turns to get question or dares by the peanut gallery, starting with Staci" Geoff states "Okay Staci, truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you not to talk about your relatives this whole season" "What?! But I…" Staci says shocked.

"Mike, you're up next with Justin" Geoff says "I guess Truth" Mike says as Justin asks "Do you think I'm a good model" Mike looks shocked as Geoff puts a helmet on his head "I forgot it" Geoff states "If you tell a lie this helmet will shock you" he says as he puts another helmet on Staci's head "Okay then, I think you're a great model" Mike says as the device doesn't shock him "Thank you" Justin responds.

"Truth" says Staci fearing another dare "Right, " Beth says "Is everything you say about you relatives actually true?" "Yeah, of course" Staci says as she gets shocked "Aw, my head, but it's true" she gets shocked again leaving her dizzy.

"Okay, I guess dare" Mike says looking at Lindsay "I dare you to take your shirt off" Lindsay says as Tyler glares at Mike "Sorry Tyler" Mike starts "A dare is a dare" he then takes off his shirt and gasps as Vito is now in control "Anne Maria babe you're here" he says as he runs toward her only to be shocked by the helmet "I forgot to mention" Geoff says "I can shock you whenever I want as well, Staci you're turn"

"I guess dare?" Staci says as Tyler asks "How did you make your hair grow up to normal?" "I'm actually wearing a wig" Staci as she shows everyone her bald head "Yeah, did you know wigs were invented by my…" Staci couldn't finish as she gets shocked by Geoff "Mike, your turn"

"It's Vito and I say truth" Mike says to Blaineley as she smirks and says "Don't you think I'd be a way better host than Geoff?" Vito looks to Blaineley then to Geoff "I'll bring Mike back for that one" he says as he gasp bringing Mike back "What the…? What happened" "I just asked you if I'm a better host than Geoff" "Of course" Mike says as he gets shocked, Geoff says "I guess it's the truth then" he smirks to Blaineley as she smirks back and say "How about you answer that again Mike, but this time Geoff hand me the control" "What?! NO?! I'm the host, remember?" "For now" Blaineley says "Anyways, Staci, you're turn" Geoff says.

"Dare" Staci says to Alejandro as he says "I dare you to ditch your wig for this episode" "Whatever" Staci says as she throws her wig at Alejandro "That's the smallest of my problems" Geoff and Alejandro glares at her as the host continues "Mike, your turn"

"Truth" Mike says as Noah asks "How do you feel about being tricked by Cody? The guy who never manipulated anyone before" "I guess I feel bad, I should have noticed, but I always thought he was a good guy…" Zeke then walks to the studio saying "And he is eh" everyone looks surprised as Zeke continues "All that sabotaging he has planned was to get rid of Sierra" Zeke then stares at Geoff "Why didn't you told me about this show?!" Geoff rolls his eyes "Great, another loser showed up" "You didn't say that bro" Zeke says as Mike and Staci hold him back.

"I guess since you showed up, you'll be in the game" Geoff continues "So do you pick truth or dare?"

"Dare" says Zeke angrily as Owen dares him "I dare you to lick my armpit" Just as he finished Zeke jumped to Owen, ripped off his shirt and licked his armpit, then he runs back to the guests sofa leaving everyone looking to him shocked except Noah who was still reading his book.

"Okay, next up Staci" Geoff says as Staci says "I guess truth" Duncan then responds "Did Courtney talk about me during the game" Staci says confused "I don't know, we were in different teams, but I guess no" the helmet doesn't shock her.

"I'll take dare" asks Mike to Leshawna "I dare you let me and Harold keep making out" "Okay" Geoff glares at her "Zeke, you're up!"

"Dare" Zeke ask as Harold says "Pass" Just then Zeke jumps at Harold's back making him separate his lips from Leshawna's "I said dare eh, dumb nerd" "Gosh, okay, I dare you to kiss Staci" Zeke then jumps on Staci and kisses her as she looks shocked, after the kiss he slapped her on the face and said "This was just for the dare eh" Zeke says as Staci looks confused.

"Anyways, I guess I'll pick truth" says a still confused Staci as DJ asks "Did you like Zeke's kiss?" "I don't know" Staci says as she gets shocked "Okay, I liked it a lot" Staci says rubbing her head.

"I'll take truth" Mike says to which Eva responds "I wanted a dare, anyways, do you think Jo is stronger than ME?!" Mike looks confused before answering "No…?" He receives no shock.

"DARE!" yells Zeke as Katie and Sadie both says together "I dare you kiss us without hurting us afterwards!" Zeke groans as he walks towards them very slowly, he then kiss Katie and Sadie then says "If you ever dare me to kiss you two again, you better have a hospital's number" Zeke intimidates them, but they still looks happily one to another.

"Truth" asks Staci, Brick says "Would you left any teammate behind?" "I guess no…?" The helmet doesn't shock as Brick salutes her with a smile "I respect you ma'am" Staci blushes as Mike interrupts the moment.

"Truth!" Dakota then asks "Do you think Zoey is the hottest girl on Total Drama" "Of course" Mike's helmet then shock "What?!" Geoff then laughs "Just kidding man" He says holding the remote control.

"Dare!" Zeke quickly asks as Anne Maria answers "I dare you bring me Vito so we can make out" Zeke then rips Mike's shirt and throws him towards Anne Maria "There you go" he says as Vito and Anne Maria starts making out.

"Well, that was it for today" says Geoff "I'm Geoff" "And I'm Blaineley" says Blaineley shoving Geoff and grabbing the microphone "See you next time on Total… Drama… Aftermath!"


	5. Sick-Course Meal

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Sick-Course Meal**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, there were boat races, forest surviving, and the winners were surprisingly the Parrots, and the Bulls needed to say goodbye to their captain Zeke! Who's going home next? Will the Bulls ever win a challenge? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jo:** Sam got lucky last time, but next time we lose he's the one going home.

**(static)**

**Sam:** Jo is keeping her eye on me, I better do something next challenge, otherwise I'm probably the next going home.

**(static)**

"Good morning campers!" says Chris on the loudspeaker "Meet me at the dining hall right now!" The campers get out of their cabins.

"Hope you're hungry" starts Chris "because today's challenge is something some of you might be familiar with, an eating contest with the most disgusting food Chef ever cooked" Chris hi-fives Chef

"This challenge is already ours, once I won a eating contest at school" Sam says as he's interrupted by Scott "Do you know that they won't be using actual edible food right? And if this is the case, this game is mine!"

"Take your sits while I explain the challenge" everyone sits as Chris explains the challenge "You will receive disgusting food made from Chef, the teams earn points by being the first to have everyone eat their meal, after two courses, one team will be eliminated, then the last course is between the two safe teams for a reward" Chris then notice Chef is ready "and let the games begin!" he says as Chef brings them their first meal.

"What is that?" Heather asks as Chef laughs evilly then answers "It's cockroach soup with some rat tails to give some more taste" Heather looks scared as well as everyone else, except Scott who eats his very quickly "Finished" his lack of reaction just makes everyone even more astonished.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jo:** Shark bait can be pretty creepy sometimes.

**(static)**

**Courtney:** Did you see that?

**(static)**

**Gwen: **This game is so won!

**(static)**

Gwen, then starts to eat her meal with a very disgusted face, Courtney looks worried but also starts eating followed by Bridgette and Heather.

"Pretend it's just a regular soup and it'll be easier Cody" Sierra says to Cody as she's eating "I can't, I hate roaches" says Cody to Sierra.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** If we lose now I only need to convince Zoey to vote Sierra and I can stop sabotaging my own team, I feel so dirty doing this, no wonder karma was that bad with Scott last season.

**(static)**

Zoey then start eating their meal as she hears Jo and Lightning yelling at the same time "DONE!" B finishes right after them.

"C'mon maggots, eat it" says Jo to Trent and Sam who looks frightened one to another, "Done!" says Heather, Bridgette and Courtney, Gwen also finishes hers but was fainted on the ground as Scott and Cody were helping her "We better take her to back to her cabin" says Scott to Cody "Okay, you've already won that part anyways" says Chris letting Scott and Cody out "and to the remaining losers you'll be competing for elimination now" Jo glares at Sam and Trent.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jo:** I can't believe it, those two didn't even touch their soup

**(static)**

"Next meal is only for the Parrots and Bulls" Chris says "Chef, bring it" Chef then brings sandwiches to them.

"Sandwiches? It can't be that bad, right?" says Sam to which Chef responds "They are not regular sandwiches, it's mossy sandwiches with maggots and dolphin meat" Bridgette glares to Chef.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Bridgette:** I can't believe this! Dolphin sandwiches! Thankfully I don't need to eat it, but still DOLPHIN MEAT!

**(static)**

Jo, Lightning and B eats theirs very quickly as Zoey and Sierra also eats theirs "Yes, we won!" Sierra exclaims "Not until Cody eats his sandwich" says Chris.

"We can win this one, eat it you two" says Jo to Trent and Sam, Trent smells his sandwiches and faints right away, Sam takes a bite throwing up instantly and fainting right after.

Cody and Scott arrives back "I'm starving" Cody says as he grabs his sandwich and eats it on a single bite "We won Cody!" says Sierra to Cody "What?! We avoided elimination?!" Cody asks.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** So close *facepalms himself*

"Exactly, and the Parrots got an elimination today" Chris say as Jo and Lightning glares at Sam and Trent "But the challenge is not over yet, there's still rewards to be given, the next team to get more points win a reward" the Donkeys and Bulls cheer.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** We have two great advantages, one, Scott is on our team, two, we have one less player, this reward is totally ours.

**(static)**

"The next meal is one of my favorites" Chef starts "Bird droppings' ice cream with dirt"

"Yeah" cheers Scott "My favorite!" everyone looks weird at him.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jo:** See, just gets weirder.

**(static)**

Scott ends it before anyone even started "Delicious!" Courtney looks weird at him and starts eating hers as well, followed by Heather and Bridgette.

"We can't lose this team" starts Cody "We need that reward, so get eating" as he says it Sierra and Zoey starts eating their ice cream, followed by Cody.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** Now I know why Zeke was so bossy, this feels great.

**(static)**

"Done" says Courtney, followed by Zoey, Cody and Bridgette.

"It's between Heather and Zoey" narrates Chris "Who will…" "Done!" says Heather as fast as she could.

"And the Donkeys win the reward" Chris starts "Is what I would say if I haven't changed my mind" everyone groans as Chris continues "You will be competing with your teammates by eating another round of disgusting food, the last to throw up wins"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** I need to compete against that redneck, he eats everything before everyone even starts it.

**(static)**

"And there's the last meal" Chef says as he brings some pizza boxes "Rotten tomatoes, skunk juice, dog fur and shark meat, all in a pizza"

"Shark meat?" says Scott "This is completely fine by me" Bridgette throws up even before seeing it.

"You're out Bridgette" says Chris to a relieved Bridgette.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Bridgette:** I would never eat shark meat, at least we're already safe from elimination.

**(static)**

Heather starts eating their first piece as Courtney was already on her third and Scott on his seventh "This challenge is the best challenge ever" says Scott, the commentary made Heather throws up almost instantly.

"Ready to give up?" says Courtney "Why should I? This is my dream challenge" says Scott.

"Because of this!" says Courtney as she kicks Scott in the stomach, he throws up almost instantly.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** Does that alliance prevents me from voting for that cheater C.I.T.

**(static)**

**Courtney:** I couldn't let him win, I needed the reward, even though I don't know what it is *she stops talking for a moment* I can't hold it anymore! *she starts throwing up"

**(static)**

**Bridgette:** I didn't know Courtney could go that low…

**(static)**

**Heather:** What a cheater, I'm so proud of her!

**(static)**

"And Courtney wins the award" announces Chris as Bridgette helps Scott back up.

"Can I keep those pizzas?" asks Scott to Chef, he nods positively as Scott gets the boxes and take then away to the cabin.

"As I was saying" continues Chris "Courtney wins the reward" Courtney cheers as Bridgette glares her "Which is a night at Boney Island!" "WHAT?!" argues Courtney as Bridgette smirks.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Bridgette:** Wow! Karma was fast! Not complaining at all, I loved it!

**(static)**

"I'm not going to Boney Island" argues Courtney as Chef puts her on his back "Oh yes you are!" says Chef.

"Now for the elimination" says Chris "Get voting Parrots"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Jo:** Sam, that gamer boy is out *writes down*

**(static)**

**Lightning: **Trent is out *writes down*

**(static)**

**Trent:** I need to vote for Sam, otherwise I'm out *writes down*

**(static)**

**Sam:** I guess Trent, he's a nice guy but it's him or me *writes down*

**(static)**

**B: ***writes down*

**(static)**

"First time on elimination Parrots" starts Chris "If you receive a marshmallow you're safe, otherwise, you're going to the dock of shame to be shot off by the cannon of shame"

"And today's marshmallows go to… Jo" Jo catches the marshmallow on her hands "Lightning…" "SHA-BAM" Lightning yells as he catches his marshmallow "B…" he gets his marshmallow "and we're out of marshmallows" "WHAT?!" they all yells except B "You got it, double elimination, bye-bye to Sam and Trent"

"Any last words?" Chris asks as Trent and Sam are shoved in the cannon "I ha…" Trent starts as Chris shoot them off screaming.

"Who's the next eliminated? Will Courtney survive Boney Island? Will Cody ever succeed on eliminating Sierra? Find out answers for that and much more questions on another exciting episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	6. McLean's Beach Museum

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own total Drama or any of its characters**

**McLean's Beach Museum**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, things got nasty when Chef decided to prepare the most disgusting meals he ever made, Trent and Sam both recused to eat, which cause their elimination, while on the winners' end, Courtney surprised everyone with her surprise kick to Scott's stomach, causing her a much nastier surprise, having to spend the night at the Boney Island. Has she survived? Will the campers maintain their food on their stomach? Will Cody's sabotaging work? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

The campers are seen sleeping on a dark cave as Chris wakes their up through walkie-talkies "Wake up campers!"

Everyone wakes up scared "Where are we?" asks Courtney to which Chris answers right aaway "You're inside a cave, and you're first challenge is already on, get out of that cave!"

Everyone still sleepy starts walking through the cave.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** How can I purposely lose this challenge? I have no idea where the exit is? What if I just go right over to the entrance? And I can't just wait in the cave either, Zoey would notice it… I got it!

**(static)**

**Courtney:** First Boney Island, now this, Chris is gonna pay for that!

**(static)**

"Hey Scott" Cody calls Scott "What?" "Punch me?" "What? Why? I'm trying to be nice to everyone, remember?" "Please do it" he implores making doggy eyes "I can't punch you!" "But I need to pass out" "I guess I can help you then" Scott says as he grabs a slice of last challenge's pizza out of his pocket "Here, this may work" as soon as Cody sense the smell of the pizza he collapses to the ground.

"CODYKINS!" Sierra yells at him "Help me here Zoey!" Zoey then walks to them as most teams are already ahead.

Scott runs and catches up with his team "What took you so long?" Gwen asks him "Cody wanted me to punch him so I gave him a slice of pizza" "What?!" Gwen asks confused "He wants to lose the challenge to get rid of Sierra, now let's keep going, I think I see light coming from that tunnel" he says pointing one of the paths.

"Then, we should go here" says Jo to her team as the Donkeys go to the other path.

"Whatever you say man" Lightning says to which B facepalms himself and Jo glares at him "I mean girl, Lightning said girl"

"We're way behind" says Zoey "Just leave him behind Sierra, Chris will probably come for him later" Sierra glares at her and says "What if it was Mike here instead?" she asks "If it was Mike then Manitoba would probably lead us to victory"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sierra:** Why was I rooting for that selfish girl last season? I can't believe she wanted me to leave my Codykins behind!

**(static)**

"Damn" Scott swears as the team find the source of the light: fireflies.

"Good on farm boy" mocks Heather to which he responds "At least I tried" Gwen supports him "He's right, you haven't done anything yet" Heather simply ignores them and walk back the other way.

"We're sha-first!" Lightning exclaims "Thanks to me of course" says Jo, B simply rolls his eyes as he walks out of the cave.

"Congratulations Parrots" Chris starts "For being the firs one out here you'll receive clay!"

"I won't even ask" Jo says "You better not, I will only explain when everyone is here" Chris says.

"Are we first?!" asks Sierra to which Zoey responds "No, your dear Codykins let us behind" Sierra glares at her.

"And you parrots for getting second will receive lots of sand" Chris says "Now let's wait for the losers"

After some minutes the Donkeys exit the cave to which Chris says "Finally, this took forever"

"Anyways, for getting last place you receive nothing" Chris starts explaining "Today's second challenge is to build a monument near the cabins using what I gave to you, while you Donkeys" he points to the donkeys "You'll be gathering the materials by yourselves"

"Thank you Scott" Heather and Courtney says together to which Scott responds "I already said SORRY!"

The campers are seen near the cabins starting to build their monuments, B starts using their clay to build a castle, complete with pond and inside rooms as Jo and Lightning are improvising pieces of clothes as flags.

While the Donkeys divided their tasks, Heather and Bridgette went for buckets of water, while Scott, Courtney and Gwen started using dirt to build a statue of Chris McLean.

"Our alliance is still up right?" asks Scott to which Gwen promptly answers "Sure!" she then looks at Courtney "Right Courtney?" "Of course, unless we lose today's challenge, then you're going home dirt boy!" she points to Scott.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott: **Man, she's cold.

**(static)**

Then Zoey is seen building a pyramid using the sand "Could you help me Sierra?" "I'm still trying to revive Cody, what could have knocked him out like that?" "I don't care, just let this dead weight behind help me already" "All right, I had enough!" Sierra yells as she jumps at Zoey and they start fighting.

"Catfights!" Chris states "Today's ratings will go all the way up!"

"We're almost done" says Scott "Just one more bucket girl!" he yells to Heather and Bridgette as they fight over the last bucket of water "I brought it first" complained Heather "No it was me" says Bridgette "If you say so" Heather says as she release the bucket causing Bridgette to fall and the water bucket to hit the McLean statue making it collapses.

"I guess the Donkeys are out which means you guys are out for elimination while I judge who did the best monument" as Chris finishes his speech everyone glares at Heather and Bridgette.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** I guess I'm safe.

**(static)**

"Great Castle B" Chris states "and beautiful flags" Lightning jumps excited "We're winning it!"

"Not yet Lightning, I still have other monument to judge" Chris says as he walks to Sierra and Zoey who are still punching each other "You're pyramid is unfinished, so the Parrots win!"

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony of the season Donkeys" Chris starts "The votes were tallied, and I must say all of you deserve elimination today, except Gwen, you're safe girl" Gwen catches her marshmallow "Courtney, you're very annoying, but you're still in" Courtney catches her marshmallow and glares at Chris.

"And we're down to you three" Chris explains "Scott, you're here for holding your team back in the cave" Scott gulps "Bridgette you're here for ruining that beautiful McLean's statue" Bridgette looks scared "and finally, Heather you're here for being the one who released the bucket, or should I say you WERE here" he then throw the last two marshmallows to Scott and Bridgette.

Heather surprised yells "ME?! But Scott and Bridgette are useless, and I'm so more talented"

"Sorry girl" Scott says "just kidding, have a nice trip, hope to never see ya again!" he waves to her as she jumps over him, almost reaching him as Chef grabs her midair and take her to the cannon.

"Any last words?" asks Chris "No? Okay, then bye!" he says as he shoots a screaming Heather from the cannon.

"Who's the next to get shot off the cannon? Will Sierra and Zoey stand each other for much longer? Will Courtney's annoyingness destroy their little alliance? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	7. Fearful Fighters

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Fearful Fighters**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, I left everyone inside a cave, they had to find their way out of there before the other teams, thanks to Scott, the Donkeys got behind even the Bulls with a fainted Cody, their luck didn't get any better when they lost the second challenge thanks to Heather's and Bridgette's little fight, the Donkeys faced their first elimination ceremony sending Heather home. Hope you're ready for another exciting episode, of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

The Donkeys are seen relaxing on their cabin "That was the best loss I ever had" says Scott.

"No kidding" continues Gwen "Getting rid of Heather was the best thing ever, right after her hair got shaved on season one"

"Best loss ever" says Bridgette to which Courtney glares at her and says "Yeah, I agree it was great to send Heather home, but if we lose one more challenge you'll regret the day you signed up for this show!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Gwen:** Courtney is being way too serious about it.

**(static)**

**Scott:** Courtney is plain annoying, if we weren't on an alliance she'd be the next going home, maybe I should go back to my old strategy…

**(static)**

Sierra is seen hugging Cody as Zoey is glaring at them.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey:** Next time we lose, Cody is going home, I'm pretty sure he is throwing challenges, I saw him talking to Scott in the cave, I hate those two scheming challenge-thrower pieces of…

**(static)**

The Parrots are seen having breakfast in the hotel.

"Winning is the best" Jo states.

"Even better when there are no sha-losers to share it with" Lightning says as B glares at him and go away.

"I think you got on his nerves" Jo says the obvious while Lightning simply keep eating his protein.

"Attention campers" says Chris on the loudspeaker "Meet me in front of the cabins!"

Everyone walks out of their cabins noticing a giant boxing ring.

"We're fighting today?!" asks Jo "we're going to beat you up very badly" she then points toward everyone else.

"You wish" says Courtney.

"As much as o love a catfight" starts Chris "today's challenge is not about fighting each other, it's about fighting frightening creatures, you'll all spin the Wheel of Misfortune to decide your terrible fate, except for Scott and Sierra, I already got something for you guys first" the two look scared

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** Just tell me it's not Fang please

**(static)**

"Scott" starts Chris "You're up first"

As Chris says, Fang appears out of an elevator on the ring.

"Oh no" Scott says while looking at Fang who's wearing boxing gloves.

"I can't do this!" says Scott as Chris says "If you give up you might lose this challenge"

Scott then agrees to climb to the ring, Scott punches Fang several times making he lose one of his team, after that Fang gets mad and fires a very hard uppercut at Scott sending him flying towards a tree knocking him out.

"And Scott is out!" says Chris "Next up, Sierra!"

Sierra puts on boxing gloves and climbs to the ring "I'm ready, bring me something to punch!"

As she says that the elevator brings up Cody.

"WHAT?!" yells Sierra "No way I'm hitting my Codykins!"

"Then, you're out!" says Chris.

Sierra walks away with Cody as Zoey glares at her "Why didn't you punch him, are you throwing challenges? If I discover anything else, your little boyfriend is the next we'll be sending packing" Sierra then jumps again at Zoey starting another fight.

"Jo!" starts Chris "You're up next, come here and spin that wheel!" she walks to Chris and spin the wheel, which stops on a muscular arm.

"What does that mean?" asks Jo as Chris grins "You'll see"

Then Eva appears on the ring "Who's the loser I'm fighting now?"

"Oops, I forgot to mention" says Chris "if Eva here defeats at least two battles, she's back in the game" everyone looks scared at the girl.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Gwen:** Eva is coming back?! I hope she has been taking some anger management classes

**(static)**

Jo then climbs to the ring and is easily knocked out by a single punch by Eva "I expected more"

"Jo, you're out!" Chris announces "And Eva got a point! Next up, Courtney!" she walks to Chris and spins the wheel which stops on a rabbit.

"Will I have to fight a cute little rabbit" asks Courtney confused "No" says Chris "You'll be fighting that"

A giant two-headed bunny appears in the ring as Courtney jumps to the ring "Bring it!"

Courtney manages to get some kicks to the bunny's stomach, but the bunny easily throw Courtney off the ring with a punch.

"She's out" says Chef.

"Great!" says Chris "No one won a single battle yet, hope this is changed now! Come here Lightning!" Lightning walks to Chris and spins the wheel landing on a plant.

Larry then appears on the ring, Lightning jumps right away at the ring and is swallowed whole by the plant, everyone looks scared to the plant "I think you just killed him Chris" says Scott to which Chris responds "The ratings will be great today!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** How can Chris be such a heartless jerk?!

**(static)**

Larry's stomach then opens a hole as Lightning is punching from inside "No way a plant is beating the sha-Lightning!" says as Lightning as he punches his way out of the plant's stomach causing it to faint.

"And Lightning wins the first match of the day!" announces Chris while everyone else is still shocked by the outcome of the match.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** What's up with that guy?! He just got out of a plant's stomach! Plants aren't even supposed to have stomachs!

**(static)**

"Next up, Cody!" Cody walks towards Chris and spin the wheel landing on Gwen's face.

"WHAT?!" says Cody "How can I punch my beloved girl?!"

"It's okay Cody" guarantees Gwen "I'm not fighting you!"

"Then that's a point for the bulls" says Chris "Congratulations Cody for the first win of your team!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** How come Scott throws challenge so easily, that is so damn hard!

**(static)**

"Next up!" says Chris "Gwen!" she walks towards the wheel and spins it landing on a gopher.

Gwen then hops to the ring followed by five blind gophers, Gwen starts punching them and knocks out two gophers, but the other three are able to knock out Gwen by jumping on her.

"And the Donkeys still have zero points" says Chris "Now, it's your turn B! B? B?! Where is B?!"

B is then seen sleeping on the SPA hotel.

"I guess you lost that one Parrots" says Chris "Anyways, your turn Zoey!" she walks towards Chris and spin the wheel landing on Fang "Now observe how a real winner does it Scott!" Zoey mocks Scott as he rolls his eyes.

Zoey jumps to the rings and starts delivering punches at Fang, after sometime Fang simply uppercuts her sending her to the same spot he sent Scott earlier on their fight.

"And Zoey is out!" says Chris "Which leave us with our last fighter: Bridgette!" she spins the wheel and lands on Fang once again.

"What?!" says Bridgette "I'm not fighting that! I'm out" Courtney glares at her as Chris states "Thus, the losers are the Donkeys! Again! And the winners are the Parrots and the Bulls who will be sharing the SPA hotel today, see you at elimination Donkeys"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** I'm obviously voting for Bridgette, she gave up the challenge! *writes down*

**(static)**

**Gwen:** Sorry Bridge, but I'm on an alliance. *writes down*

**(static)**

**Scott:** Sorry girl, you're pretty nice and all, but you gave up today's challenge *writes down*

**(static)**

**Bridgette: **I'm going out today… but not without this first! *writes down*

**(static)**

"Welcome back Donkeys, will you ever stop losing challenges? Anyways, let's go to the marshmallows, first one goes to Gwen" she catches her marshmallow "There are only two marshmallows left here, and the last marshmallows go to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bridgette and Courtney!"

Everyone looks surprised "WHAT?!" even Bridgette asks, just as an evil laugh is heard at distance.

"I'm as surprised as you guys" starts Chris "But I guess it's time for Scott to give his farewell, any last words?"

"Yes I do!" says Scott "When I discover who made me get eliminated, the person will regret this day"

"Time to go Scott" Chef says as he puts Scott in the cannon.

"Bye Scott" says Gwen.

"We'll miss you" says Bridgette.

"And thank you for everything" says Cody showing up at the dock.

Scott smiles "I never thought…" Scott starts but is interrupted as Chris launches him off.

"Your turn Eva" says Chris, Eva glares at him and asks "WHY?!" "You only won one fight today, remember? You needed two to come back"

Eva angrily entered the cannon "You will regret this McLean!" Chris then shoots her off to the sea.

"Who is going to be eliminated next? Will Cody be able to survive any longer in the game? Will Courtney manages to keep her little alliance? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	8. Aftermath 2: The Peanut Trial

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Aftermath 2: Peanut Trial**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath" starts Geoff "It has been a long time, but here we are again, let's welcome our five new Peanut Gallery members" the camera moves toward the peanut gallery.

"Zeke, " Geoff introduces the boy as he smiles to the camera "Zeke is back baby"

"Mike, " Mike waves to the camera "Great to be here Geoff"

"Izzy, " as Geoff introduces her, she jumps to Owen back "And I'm glad big guy is here!" Owen smiles at her.

"Dawn, " Dawn is seen meditating "Greetings everyone"

"and Cameron" "Hey everyone" Cameron greets the public.

"Now let's move on with the show" says Geoff "Our first two contestants were eliminated together, welcome Sam and Trent!" Sam walks in playing on his videogame as Trent walk in carrying his guitar.

"Hey Trent, Sam" Geoff says quickly "Good to see ya here, you got eliminated, you were sent to Playa des Losers and now you're here, it was great to talk to you, now go sit at the Peanut Gallery!"

"Wait! What?!" Trent says as Sam sits on the gallery "That's okay with me" he says sitting beside Dakota who kisses him passionately.

"Sorry guys" explains Geoff "but the real drama is on the next two contestants, welcome Scott and Heather!" the two walk in glaring at each other.

"So, Heather" Geoff starts "Why do you think you're here?"

Heather glares at Geoff "Didn't you watch it?! I'm here because of this redneck here!" she says pointing to Scott to which he responds "Well, you did destroy our statue after all"

"He's right Helga!" says Lindsay "Even I know it"

"Whatever" starts Heather "If it wasn't for your little alliance I'd still be in the game"

Everyone laughs as Geoff explains her "Well, you're not the most wanted contestant on Total Drama"

Heather quickly responds "At least I'm better than that B.I.T.C." Geoff interrupts her "Family show, remember?!" "Anyways, you got my point, why is Courtney still in the game?!"

"This might be my fault" starts Scott "If it wasn't for me trying to start an alliance, she'd be here instead"

"Maybe" says Geoff "But now I want to know about you, why do you think you're here Scott?"

"I dunno" starts Scott "I was probably sabotaged somehow, did you hear that evil laugh when I was eliminated? If only I knew who it is, I'd make that person pay for the rest of his or her life!"

"Oh, really" says Geoff "Because we happen to have some footage of how you really got eliminated"

"WHAT?!" Scott says "Show it already!"

"Here you go buddy" says Geoff as a video starts on the screen.

On the video Bridgette is seen casting her vote "I'm going out today… but not without this first!"

Scott yells "IT WAS BRIDGETTE!" Geoff calms him down saying "Just wait, it's gonna get better"

Then Bridgette walks out of the confessional as Heather walks in with some papers "It's payback time" says the girl as she flushes all the votes and put her own papers on the box.

"So did you like it?" asks Geoff as he notices Heather is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's that backstabbing lying little…" Scott starts as Lindsay interrupts him "Hey! That's my line!"

Geoff then says to his microphone "Just bring me her already" just as he said this Heather was brought by two interns back to the host.

"Oh, you're gonna have it" says Scott ready to punch Heather as Brick holds him back.

"Even though we'd love to see Heather get spanked and maybe losing another tooth" says Geoff "I want to make this a bit more interesting" he then changes to a judge clothes "Ready for a trial?"

"All right" cheers Heather "You're going down redneck, there's no way someone as dumb as you can beat me in a trial"

"Sorry Heather" starts Geoff "but you'll not be defending yourself, two members of the peanut gallery will volunteer as lawyers for each of you"

Just as Geoff finishes his statement Alejandro raises his hand "I'll be defending that beautiful lady" he says as Heather blushes a little before saying in a cold tone "Whatever"

"I want to destroy Heather? Choose me!" Lindsay asks to which Scott facepalms "Lindsay, you know nothing about trials" "Oh, that's right, sorry" Lindsay says as she sits back down.

"Looks like there's only dumb people here" says Noah "Guess I volunteer myself" he walks toward Alejandro as Scott looks relieved.

"And that's an awesome opportunity to show I'm superior to Alejandro" says Noah as Alejandro responds "We'll see about that"

"Okay, everyone's ready?" Geoff answers as everyone nods "And to make things more interesting… if someone tells a lie, the Hammer of Justice will fall beyond their head"

The hammer then smacks down the floor creating a big hole.

"Noah, you can start now" says Geoff.

"I want to call Heather" asks Noah as Heather walks toward the chair.

"I'll start with a simple question" starts Noah "Why did you sabotage the votes?"

"For revenge of course" says Heather as Noah asks "Revenge for what?"

"Isn't that obvious?" starts Heather "that dumb redneck sabotaged my chances at winning the million, he conspired against me with his little alliance!"

"That's not what I remember Heather" says Noah "Isn't it true that you destroyed your team's statue on the episode you were eliminated"

"Yeah, but I didn't do it alone" defends Heather "No more questions Geoff" says Noah.

Geoff glares him "It's judge to you Noah" Noah simply rolls his eyes as he sits back with Scott.

"I guess it's my turn" says Alejandro "I call Scott"

Scott sits on the chair as Alejandro starts "Isn't that true that you started an alliance with Courtney and Gwen?" "Yes, I did" "And isn't it true that thanks to that alliance you couldn't be eliminated until there was only you two on the team?" "Yes"

"And isn't it true that you conspired against Heather to eliminate her?" "Define conspired" asks Scott "You told everyone to vote her off, didn't you?" "No!" everyone waited for the hammer but it was nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT?!" asks Alejandro "Then you're really innocent?!" "No, and I'm the smartest guy" says Noah to which Alejandro responds by glaring at him.

"I guess that's it" says Geoff "Scott is innocent and he can choose between to options now: one, you'll return to the game right away or two, Heather will be your personal slave for the duration of this season" Scott then smirks to Heather and says right away "I choose number two!"

"WHAT?!" yells Heather "Why don't you choose the game, you know, easy million dollars?"

Scott smirks again "A possible million seems pretty cool, but still I prefer a personal slave"

"Hey!" says Lindsay "Make her fight Ava" Beth then suggests "Or make her shave her head again"

"What?!" yells Heather scared of Beth's suggestion "It took more than a year to grow my hair back!"

"Anyways" starts Geoff "Thanks for watching another episode of Total. Drama. Aftermath! See you next time"


	9. How Much Can You Hold It?

**Thanks for the nice comments, and my English is not that good because I'm actually brazilian, so naturally I speak portuguese, sorry about that, and I'll keep the chapters coming maybe a bit slowers than usual, because my college starts on Monday. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**How Much Can You Hold It?**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, things got nasty as I forced every camper to head against fearful fighters, we have loss after loss, but at the end the bigger losers were Donkeys, again, they went to elimination thanks to Bridgette refusing to fight, but at the end for everyone's surprise it was Scott who received the boot! What will be today's challenge? And more importantly, who will be today's loser? Find out right here, right now, onTotal. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

"Why was Scott eliminated?" asks Gwen "I didn't vote for him!"

"Neither did I" says Courtney "But the redneck had this coming, after all, he was not that useful"

"Not that useful?!" says Bridgette "He practically won the food challenge for us all by himself"

"She's right, you know" says Cody walking to the girls "I sure will miss him, if my team lost this may not even have happened"

"Still trying to eliminate Sierra?" asks Gwen.

"Of course" says Cody "But I should be careful, Zoey noticed I've been throwing challenges" Gwen points at Cody's back "What?" he looks behind and see an angry Zoey.

"I knew it" says Zoey "You're going to pay for eliminating Mike" she jumps toward Cody.

"Haven't you heard it" says Gwen trying to hold Zoey back "He didn't want to eliminate Mike, he wanted to eliminate Sierra"

Zoey calms down for a moment before saying "You're still gonna pay for Mike" she then storms away back to the spa hotel.

"Thanks Gwen" says Cody "No problem"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** And people still wonder why I still have a crush on Gwen… just look at her, she's beautiful, hot and kind… she's perfect…

**(static)**

"Campers, meet me at the mess hall right now" says Chris on the loudspeaker.

Everyone walks to the mess hall as Jo asks "Why didn't you participate on last challenge silent treatment?" B simply ignores her and keeps walking toward the mess hall.

"Welcome campers" says Chris "Before breakfast I thought about doing a simple challenge" everyone groans as Chris continues "You'll be running a marathon through the island"

Gwen interrupts him "Are you reprising that idiot awake-a-thon challenge from season 1?"

Chris grins "That would be pretty cool, but sadly no, I have no intentions of repeating such a long challenge, now get running!"

The campers start running through the island, from the mess hall to the beach to the mess hall.

"C'mon Gwen, you're holding us back" yells Courtney to Gwen who was right behind Sierra who had Cody on her back.

"I'm coming Courtney" says Gwen "I'm not exactly the athletic type"

"And there is Noah number 2" says Jo "I expected more from you gothball"

"Stop talking to the losers" says Lightning "Sha-Lightning needs to win again!" he then runs past everyone else with Jo following him after glaring at B.

Everyone started gathering back in the mess hall, first Lightning, then Jo, Courtney, Bridgette, Sierra, who was still carrying Cody, Gwen and lastly B.

"Welcome back campers" starts Chris "Guess you're thirsty" everyone nods in agreement "Then, drink it as much as you can" Chris says as he shows a table full of cold water bottles, orange juices, lemonades and other delicious drinks.

"So the challenge is drinking?" asks Gwen "Not complaining"

When there were no more drinks on the table, the campers sit with their stomachs full.

"That was relieving" said Sierra "Right Cody?"

"Honestly" said Cody "I didn't drink more than a half glass of water, after all you ran for me"

"That's right" said Sierra "We can't afford losing anymore, Zoey said she'll choose who goes home next" Cody gulps at this statement.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** I won't be able to convince Zoey to vote off Sierra, she hates me now, but I guess I can do the opposite.

**(static)**

"Congratulations campers" says Chris "Your real challenge starts now!"

"Sha-what?!" Lightning asks shocked "Wasn't that the challenge?!"

"No!" says Chris "The real challenge is which team will be the people who'll do number one last"

"So" starts Bridgette "You made us run around the beach for two hours so we could get really tired and drink all that water and juices, just so it would he harder for us to not relieve ourselves?"

"Exactly" says Chris "Good luck!"

"Luckily Cody didn't drink anything, we'll surely win this one" says Sierra "Right Codykins?"

"Sure" Cody says "But if we don't, I want you to vote off Zoey"

"Why?" asks Sierra confused.

"She's constantly trying to attack me" answers Cody "And he said nasty things about you on your back"

"No way" says Sierra "What did she say?"

"She said you're a psycho crazy stalker fan girl" answers Cody as Sierra glares at Zoey.

"That two-face backstabber lying little…" starts Sierra "I just quoted Lindsay!" she then squeals as she types on her cellphone"

"Didn't you dump it on the beach?" asks Gwen "I had an extra one" says Sierra.

Lightning is seen talking to Bridgette "So, you're a surfer?" "Yes, I surf since I was a little kid, what about you? Have you ever surfed" "No, Lightning prefers balls' sports, like football!"

Jo is seen arguing to Courtney "Why are you so annoying? I don't care you're a C.I.T., you're just a plain annoying girl" "Excuse me, I'm annoying? at least I don't keep giving nicknames to everyone, ow, I can't hold it anymore" says Courtney as she runs to the bathroom.

"Ha! Loser!" says Jo "uh-oh" she then runs to the bathroom, followed by B.

"I guess Lightning will have to carry his team on his back again" says Lightning to Bridgette "Well, good luck with that, I can hold for much more hours"

Cody is seen with Sierra and Zoey "So, any of you already wanting to go?" he asks "No" both girls says "Wait" says Zoey "Nah, I guess I can hold a little longer" Cody frowns without Sierra noticing.

"I can't hold it anymore" says Cody "I'm going now!" he then runs to the bathroom.

On the bathroom Cody takes some water from the toilet with a bottle he got from his pocket and throw it back in, making it looks like he's peeing.

"Two hours have passed and so far Jo, B, Courtney and Cody are out!" says Chris "That is two for the Parrots and one for the Bulls and the Donkeys!"

Gwen joins in Bridgette and Lightning "So, how are you doing?" she asks to them "Great" says Bridgette "I can hold for two more hours" says Lightning confidently "I'm sure I can hold it for three more hours" says Bridgette as they keep competing, eventually Gwen grows tired and walks toward Sierra and Zoey.

"So are you two fine" asks Gwen "No!" is the answer of both of the girls "I can't hold it anymore" says Zoey as she runs to the bathroom "I need to stay here, for my team!" says Sierra.

Bridgette is then seen running to the bathroom as Gwen yells "I thought you said you could it for three more hours!" "Yeah? Well, I couldn't" says Bridgette between laughs.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lightning:** Lightning wins! Surfer girl is actually pretty good!

**(static)**

"Only one for each team" says Chris "Who'll hold the longest?!"

The campers are seen sleeping on the grass, as Lightning suddenly wakes up "Oh man!" he exclaims as he notices he peed on his pants.

"Guess we have a loser" says Chris "Parrots, back to elimination you go" Lightning frowns and goes wait near the cabins.

"Now, who will be our ultimate winner" starts Chris as he is interrupted by Gwen "Not me!" she says as she runs to the bathroom "Congratulations Bulls, you won once again!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** I guess talking to Scott messed up my brain, but, how am I supposed to eliminate these two if we never lose?! *Lightning enters in*

**Lightning:** Hey dude it's voting time, get going *Cody exits the confessional* Okay I know exactly who I'm going to vote for *writes down*

**(static)**

**Jo:** B was useless again, my vote goes for him *writes down*

**(static)**

**B: ***writes down*

**(static)**

"Everyone is in danger from getting voted off" starts Chris "Except Lightning" Lightning catches his marshmallow on his hands "Sha-bam!" "Quiet Lightning, I'm trying to create some suspense here" scolds Chris "and the final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

B!"

"What?!" angrily yells Jo "I can understand B voting for me, but Lightning, B is a sha-loser!"

"Sorry girl, you really got on Lightning's nerves" Lightning says "Too annoying, you're like our team's Courtney, the only difference is that you're out" he says laughing.

"You'll regret this Brightning! And you too silent treatment!" says Jo.

"Okay, we're running out of time" starts Chris "So will you please get your butt on this cannon so I can shoot you off"

Jo angrily enters the cannon and Chris shoot her off.

"Who will survive the game until the merge? Is it getting near? Will Cody succeed on throwing next challenges? When are the Donkeys going to take the Parrots' example and eliminate their most annoying player? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	10. Egg Hunt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Egg Hunt**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, they ran, they drank and they had to hold their bladder for quite a long time, unfortunately Lightning couldn't hold it anymore bringing the loss to the Parrots, who had to lose on more team member, it was Jo time to say bye-bye. Can the Parrots win with only two members? Will Cody ever sabotage again? Will Courtney be finally eliminated? Find out right here, right now, on Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

"Why Team Lightning keep losing?" Lightning says to B, he just rolls his eyes trying to ignore his dumb partner.

"Good morning campers!" says Chris on the loudspeaker "For your next challenge please come out of your cabins, I have a little surprise to you"

Everyone went off of their cabins as Chris motions for them to follow him.

"What do you thinks Chris is up to?" asks Gwen to which Bridgette responds by nodding and Sierra says "If I know Chris well, which I do, he's taking us to the dock to show us the..." Chris then interrupts her "Newly rebuilt Total Drama Jumbo Jet!"

"What?!" asks Courtney "Are we world traveling again?!"

"No silly" says Sierra "he is obviously going to take us somewhere from season 3 to compete on a challenge"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** How could she know that?!

**(static)**

"Exactly Sierra!" says Chris "we're flying to somewhere you and Cody might be familiar with"

Everyone walks up the jumbo jet while thinking about a challenge where only Sierra and Cody participated in.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sierra:** Isn't that obvious? He'll take us back into digging for fossils in the desert!

**(static)**

As everyone was in the plane, Courtney and Gwen were talking.

"We still have an alliance, right?" asks Gwen.

"Sure thing, we're best friends remember?" says Courtney

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** I missed that confessional, anyways, as if I would let Gwen between me and a million dollars, I have everything planned, take her with me to the merge so she can help me, and then I'll dump her at the first opportunity, isn't that an awesome strategy?

**(static)**

"Hey Bridgette!" Lightning calls her as she walks toward him "Hey Lightning, how was the elimination?"

"Actually it couldn't be better, now Lightning is the captain of his team, at least the silent guy made no objections" says Lightning to which Bridgette laughs.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lightning:** Good thing B didn't object. I mean, I'm a perfect captain, look at this muscles *he kisses his biceps* Sha-Lightning!

**(static)**

**Bridgette:** Lightning's a pretty cool guy, but I want to make sure to tell you Geoff, he's just a friend! Got it, it's not like Alejandro *she suddenly realizes what she said* No! I mean, what you thought that happened between me and Lightning, I mean Alejandro I said Alejandro! *she frowns and exits the confessional*

**(static)**

Some hours after they flew Chris' voice is heard "Okay campers, we just landed, just open the door and get down there!"

B then opens the door causing everyone to fall from the plane that was actually stin in the air.

"What the… Chris!" yells Gwen to which Chris yells to them "Just sing Before We Die again and I may send you some parachutes"

"Seriously?!" asks Cody "Yeah, pretty much" answers Chris followed by a small but evil laugh.

_Courtney: We're singing after falling!_

_Gwen: Well, some are cannonballing! *Sierra falls down cannonballing*_

_Cody: Our lives begging to flash before our eyes!_

_Lightning: We might just go sha-blooey!_

_Zoey: Get smushed and become chewy!_

_Everyone: Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_

_Zoey: Billionairess!_

_Cody: Billiards Champions!_

_Lightning: Win it all on world cup!_

_Sierra: Marry Cody!_

_Bridgette: Catch a barrel!_

B simply shrugs

"Either you sing or you're out B!" Chris says as B keeps silent.

After some five seconds Chris yells "Okay, you got it B! You're out! Everyone else, there are pillows down there for you, but B will come with me right now!" as he says a giant crane gets down to B and pulls him back to the jumbo jet

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Lightning: **You *censored*, how could you not sing B, you're a *censored*

**(static)**

Everyone falls safely to their pillow as Chris comes down with his jetpack to explain the challenge "So campers, do you remember this place, exactly, you're back to the Condor challenge!"

"Chris" calls Cody "Remember the song for this episode? Well, I really do have problems with Condors!" Chris shrugs "I don't really care, now for the challenge, each team will get an hour to hunt for eggs on the heads of the already eliminated contestants, they must find one egg per member, so Donkeys and Bulls get to carry three eggs and the Parrot get only one, also, each team get a different colored egg, the Donkeys get grey eggs, the Bulls get brown eggs and the Parrot gets a green egg, I will explain the second part later"

The teams start searching as Bridgette walks to Lightning "Good luck Lightning, I'll make sure to hand you the green egg if I find it" "Thanks girl, Lightning appreciates it"

Courtney climbs to Scott's head an reaches his ear "Empty like the original" she mocks.

Gwen climbs to Heather's face "Such a horrid face can't come with good thing" she then reaches to her nose finding the green egg over it "A green egg? That's no use!" says Gwen as she throws it away.

Bridgette notices the flying egg and grabs it in the air "Now, where's Lightning?"

Lightning is seen climbing to Jo's head "That head is sha-giant!" he reaches the top of the head without finding any eggs "Big news, Jo is no good."

Sierra and Cody climbs Zeke's head as Cody says "There's obviously an egg in one of his nostrils" he reaches it and grabs two eggs "A brown and a grey egg" he gives the brown one to Sierra and keep the grey one with him.

Zoey is seen looking at Mike "I'll start with you Mikey!" she then climbs to his head and find one brown egg on his eye "I knew you'd give me luck!"

Cody sees Gwen and runs to her "Here Gwen, I found one of yours" he says giving the grey egg to her "Thanks Cody" says Gwen as Cody looks dreamily at her.

Courtney then climbs over Staci's head "Where is it?!" she yells trying to grab an egg inside Staci's mouth "Here it is" she says grabbing her grey egg.

Lightning climbs over Trent's head "Finally!" he yells grabbing egg "Oh, it's a grey one, I guess I can give it to Bridgette" just a he said it Bridgette finds him and calls his attention.

"Lightning! I found a green egg!" Lightning then jumps down the head "Sha-great! Thank you Bridgette, I found one for you too" they then trade eggs.

Cody then finally found his egg while looking for it on Sam's glasses.

"Good job campers, for first and second place the Donkeys and the Parrot will earn this baskets! While the Bulls get nothing" says Chris as Zoey glares at Cody "The next part of the challenge is climbing to the Condor nest and put the most eggs you can up there while singing!"

Everyone groans as Courtney starts climbing.

_Courtney: I've come here to bring back your babies..._  
_So, hush beautiful condor._  
_Let me win this one, please._  
_Don't try to attack me!_  
_I have no protection._  
_I don't wanna feel that pecking._  
_So, save your bad emotions._  
_Hush, now, condor,_  
_Let me in the winning team._

*she falls off but not before leaving her egg*  
Whoah! Oof! Aw, no! Ah!

_Cody: I, oh, I-I-I..._  
_I still got problems with condors..._  
_Problems with condors._  
_Why, oh, why-y-y?_  
_Am I not at the island? I ponder..._  
_Trust me, oh, trust me-e!_  
_I'm your best friend,_  
_And I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in!_

*The condor throws him off before he could put his egg there*  
My back! Oof!

_Sierra: I'm married now, so don't be giving me flak!_  
_'Cause my Codykins already accept it, on the Falls!_  
_So, hush, my sweet!_  
_Let me into the winning team!_

My egg! No! *her egg fall down the mountain*

_Zoey: I… how I-I-I..._

Sierra: Oof! *she yells while falling*

_Zoey: How I really hate these birdies,_  
_And I wanna live to have some babies._  
_These, these feathered jerks._  
_They're bringing me strife,_  
_And Cody, you idiot_  
_You won't fool me,_  
_You won't last much!_  
_Get a life!_  
No!

*she falls down the cliff without even reaching the nest*  
_Damn you, dumb condor,_  
_Now I'm in the losing team!_

"Exactly Zoey" says Chris "Your team lost, which means I'll see you at elimination today!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey:** You're out! Out! Out! Cody! *writes down*

**(static)**

**Cody:** I'm totally out… unless… *writes down*

**(static)**

**Sierra:** *writes down*

**(static)**

"Great voting campers" starts Chris "But pretty predictable if you ask me, still everyone has its reasons for being eliminated, but it's not your time…" everyone looks at Chris waiting for their marshmallows.

"…Cody and Sierra!" he throws the marshmallows to them.

"Sierra, you're the dumbest girl I ever met! Cody doesn't want you, you should have voted for him!" she yells at Sierra as Chef puts her in the cannon.

"You'll pay! You'll all pay!" says Zoey as Chris push a button sending her flying to the horizon.

"Your turn B" says Chris "But you won't fit into the cannon, so take your parachute and jump down the door, don't worry, you'll only need to swim toward that direction for about three hours and you'll reach Playa des Losers" B shrugs as he jumps out of the plane.

"Well, that's it for today!" starts Chris "Will the Parrot survive much longer? Will Cody finally stop throwing challenges? Will Gwen ever notice Courtney's real intentions? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	11. Aftermath 3: Blaineley's Hosting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Aftermath 3: Blaineley's Hosting**

"Welcome to another Aftermath episode" starts Blaineley "I know it might be strange to have me, Blaineley, hosting this show again, but Geoff is on his room crying, so here I am!"

"Why is he crying anyways?" asks Brick

"Are you serious?" says Blaineley "Haven't you seen the last episode? Bridgette is all over Lightning!"

"Which is pretty illogical" says Cameron

"Love is illogical little boy" says Eva "I mean, look at me, I'm awesome and I'm still single, not that I need it, but you got my point"

"Like, totally true" says Katie "Yeah, otherwise our love wouldn't work, right Trenty" says Sadie to Trent who looks awkward at them.

"What, he's totally my boyfriend Sadie" says Katie "You're so jealous of us!"

"Okay girls, enough" says Dawn "Your auras tell me that you care much about each other so stop fighting over Trent"

"I'm hungry, when is the show over, so we can eat?" asks Sadie.

Blaineley looks annoyed as she answers "This show is a complete mess, can't you please wait thirty minutes to eat your so loved food?"

"Actually, I agree with Sadie" says Scott grinning "Why don't you go grab some food for everyone Heather?"

"Awesome!" yells Owen "Love ya dude!" he says as he squeezes Scott in a hug "Okay big boy, just let me go already" Owen let him go "Thanks guy, what're you waiting for slave? C'mon!"

Heather glares at him as she gets up and walks to the kitchen.

"Bring me some chicken wings" yells Blaineley to Heather "Now back to the show, we got three eliminated contestants today, the first one is Zoey, but she and Mike went to a make out session on the peanut gallery instead of coming here, so the first eliminated is B!"

B walks in as Scott claps.

"Okay Scott, enough" says Blaineley "Just trying to be forgiven here ya know" he says.

"He's not forgiving you, face it!" says Blaineley.

"I disagree with you Mildred" says Scott "I got a lot of people to forgive me already, Brick, Dawn, Mike, Sam, Dakota, only missing is B… at the moment!"

"Seriously girl" says Blaineley to Dawn "Didn't you said he was a lying two-faced sociopath?!"

"I did" says Dawn "But people can change, I can read his aura and there is nothing hidden there, but yours on the other side…"

Blaineley interrupts her "And here is Heather back with the food!" she says as Heather reenters the studio pushing an iron cart full of food.

"Awesome!" Owen says as he jumps toward Heather "Back off!" Heather yells.

"Why don't you let Owen hug you, Heather?" says Scott to Heather who glares at him after saying "Fine" Owen then hugs her with all his strength as she screams in pain.

"Moving on" says Blaineley while eating her chicken wings "There's no way to interview B, he was eliminated because of his 'inability' to talk, you can sit there B" B walks up to the peanut gallery and sit on an empty space.

"Our next eliminated contestant of the day is Jo!" Blaineley says as Jo walks in with some booing by the peanut gallery.

"Hey" said Scott thinking of an idea "I got an awesome idea for Jo"

"This looks pretty evil" says Blaineley "I'll let you say it"

"Remember how everyone keeps wondering whether Eva or Jo are the stronger?" says Scott to which Blaineley rolls her eyes "We already got a fight between them on the episode you were eliminated"

"Believe me, I remember that episode" says Scott as he grins again "I have something way better, what if Eva and Jo team up to fight Heather" he says looking evilly at the queen bee.

"What?!" says Heather "No way I'm fighting those two girls, they are stronger than most boys on the show!"

"So, you're not obeying me?" says Scott "don't you remember what the peanut trial said?"

"I do" says Heather "But I'm not doing this by no means"

"We'll decide about you obeying me later" says Scott "Blaineley, keep the show going"

Blaineley says while eating her popcorn "All right, I forgot it, so Jo, why do you think you got eliminated?"

"I dunno" says Jo "I was sure B was going down that time, Lightning is a complete idiot! When I find him again…"

"Sorry Jo" says Brick "But I was sure you were going next!"

"What do you mean G.I. Joke?" asks Jo to which he answers "Don't you know Lightning doesn't like being bossed around, he always likes being in charge"

"I guess you're right" says Jo "Still he's a complete idiot"

"A complete idiot who stole Bridgette's heart" mocks Blaineley.

"It's okay Mildred" says Geoff walking in the studio "I'm over it, she got her new boy and I got my new girl" he then starts making out with Anne Maria.

Everyone looks shocked at Geoff as he continues talking after stop making out "And now that I'm over it, I can focus on the show, speaking of which, Blaineley back to the gallery, Anne is my new co-host"

"And things will be different around here" says Anne "First of all, Dakota, Jo and Zoey, you'll all be the interns"

"What if we say no fake tan?" asks Jo "Then you're all outta here!" answers Anne.

"Try it" says Zoey as Anne snaps her fingers and two giant bodyguards appear and take both Jo and Zoey away.

"What about you Dakota?" asks Anne as Dakota looks at the two girls struggling to escape "All right"

"See, that was better" says Anne.

"But unfortunately we're running out of time" says Geoff "So, we'll see you next time on the newest episode of Total Drama Aftermath!"

"See ya soon" says Anne.

"If we can hold enough another episode of the probable new format of the show" says Blaineley.

"Oh, you're gonna get it girl" says Anne walking towards Blaineley ready to punch her as she responds making a fist "You just try it"

"Even though everyone love a catfight, our time ran out, so bye" says Geoff awkwardly to the camera.

**Hope you liked the new chapter, and don't worry about Geoff and Bridgette, they always get back together, even if it takes longer**


	12. Truth or Sasquatchanakwa

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Truth or Sasquatchanakwa**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, I made everyone hunt for eggs on giant head statues of past competitors, and it looks like Bridgette and Lightning are getting closer, I'd love to see the expression on Geoff's face, anyways, B went for home for not singing while falling from the plane and Zoey got booted after Cody decided not to vote for his stalker! Things are getting better as our last six competitors head in on another challenge in one more episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

The campers are all seen to be sleeping as Chris is heard on the loudspeaker "Wake up campers, it's already five o'clock and I got a little surprise for you"

The campers start getting out of their cabins still on their pajamas, Courtney looked annoyed as she says to Chris "Let me guess, the merge is here?"

Chris grins before answering "No we still have some long time before the merge" "Are you kidding me?! There are only six people left!" "I think you meant seven"

Just as Chris said this a boat arrives and an old competitor come out of the boat.

"I thought the parrots were in a big disadvantage, so I brought someone for your team Lightning" says Chris as Sierra glares at him before saying "It was not your idea Chris! I can see it from your face"

"Okay, the peanut gallery decided he was either coming back or having Heather as a slave, but Heather gave up on her slavery, so welcome back Scott!"

Scott then walks in high-fiving Cody, Bridgette and Gwen, then he stopped next Lightning while glaring at Courtney.

"Why was Heather your sha-slave anyways?" asks Lightning "She was the one who changed everyone votes so I was eliminated, so here I am in your team"

"You better not throw any challenge" says Lightning angered "I'm over it, remember?" "Sha-right, so welcome to Lightning team!" he says shaking Scott's hand.

"We already spent too much time here" starts Chris "today's challenge will be just like last season's second challenge, I'll say some awkward moments that happened to you and if the right person confess it, he or she earns a point for their team, if after ten seconds the person don't confess, anyone can press the button and say who they think it is, if they get it right, they earn one point for their team"

"So, sit there" Chris says pointing to a table with two green seats, three grey seats and two brown seats "The parrots get to sit on the green seats, the bulls get the brown ones and the donkeys get the green ones"

Everyone sits on their seats as Chris prepares to read the first moment "This camper already lost to a girl several times" Lightning thinks a bit before saying "It was Lightning, but Jo is not a normal girl!" "Whatever lets you sleep at night, the first point goes for the parrots"

"Now this camper got betrayed, but don't know that yet" says Chris as Courtney glares at him "Then how can the person know it?!" "I'll let you guys say who is it, just adding more drama to the show"

Scott thinks for a moment before saying "Sorry girl, but I saw it all, this camper is Bridgette"

Chris then smirks and says "That's right Scott, one more point to the parrots, now what do you have say about that Bridgette?" she starts crying before asking Scott "With who?"

Scott thinks back at the moment regretting from earning that point "It was Anne" Bridgette keeps crying as most of the campers glare at Chris.

"What?" says Chris "Adding drama to the show is kind of my job, now let's keep the game going, I'll give a point for the donkeys and let she go to the bathroom and wash her face, only come back when you're done crying" Bridgette walks away to the bathroom.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Bridgette:** I'm gonna kill you Geoff, how could you? Our relationship was the most stable out of anyone in this show! *she keeps crying*

**(static)**

"You're despicable Chris" says Gwen as Chris smiles "Thank you, now for the next moment, this camper have already kissed a rat"

Scott rolls his eyes "Me, but it wasn't intentional, I was sleeping when that dumb rodent walked up to me and licked me in the mouth" most of the other campers get disgusted.

"Wow, the parrots are rocketing up" says Chris "Three to zero to zero! Now for the next moment, this camper has a strange love for Condors"

Everyone looks around thinking who the heck would like such ugly birds.

"Okay, time's up, someone can try now" says Chris as Courtney says knowingly "Sierra! She looked nervous at Cody when this question came up"

"Sorry Cody, please don't hate me for loving condors, I actually only like the baby ones, like Cody Jr." says Cody trying to convince Cody.

"It's okay Sierra, you're still a friend" says Cody as Sierra squeals and says "I love you Cody!"

"Back to the game" says Chris "This camper finds Cody hot and it's not Sierra" Cody then instantly looks dreamily toward Gwen before realizing something and saying "Me?!" "Exactly, one point for the bulls!"

"Next moment, which camper already drooled toward a crazy guy" Gwen glares at him before saying "Trent is not crazy, but anyways it's me" "Exactly, one more point to the Donkeys, and now that we already got our first, second and last place, let's go to the second part of the challenge" he says walking towards the forest with everyone following him except Bridgette.

"This part of the challenge is to stay on a ring with Sasquatchanakwa for the most time, the duo that gets the longest time win"

"We're sha-fighting that monster?!" asks Lightning to which Scott answers "No, we just need to stay on the ring for the most time, anyways, where is our reward McLean?"

"There's no reward, I just did that first challenge so Bridgette would run away crying and I could get two members on each team" says Chris "The first duo is Cody and Sierra"

They climb to the ring, Cody is shivering but Sierra looks very confident.

"Bring it on giant monster" yells Sierra as Sasquatchanakwa punches her out.

"Looks like Sierra is out" says Chris "It was by Cody now"

Cody manages to run around the ring avoiding Sasquatchanakwa for quite a long time before tripping and falling out.

"And Cody is out" says Chris "But you got an amazing time, forty-three seconds!"

"Congratulations Cody" says Sierra "You look really hot when you're sweating"

"Anyways" starts Chris "Gwen, Courtney, your turn!"

They climb to the ring as Sasquatchanakwa punches Gwen out right away.

"You're gonna pay for taking me closer to losing" yells Courtney as she kicks Sasquatchanakwa, he screams and punch her out as well.

"And that was really bad" says Chris "eleven seconds" Scott, Lightning, you're up next"

"Remember what I said" says Scott to Lightning as they climb on the ring "Sha-right!"

The Sasquatchanakwa glares at Lightning as he starts saying "Hey, giant fatty monster, come and get Lightning, I doubt you'll ever take the Lightning down!"

Sasquatchanakwa tries to run toward Lightning but falls to the ring as he notices Scott had tied his feet together while he wasn't paying attention on him.

Lightning then jumps on the monster's head and immobilizes him as Scott ties his arms as well.

"Now Lightning" says Scott as both struggle to lift the monster up and throw him out of the ring.

"Sha-yeah" says Lightning "Nobody messes with Team Lightning!"

"Congratulations parrots!" says Chris "Your time was twenty-seven seconds but you beat Sasquatchanakwa, so you two, Cody and Sierra will be sharing the spa hotel as the Donkeys get to go to the elimination"

"Gwen, I must talk to you" says Scott "What is it?" Gwen says as both she and Courtney walk to him.

"There's a traitor on the island" says Scott "Sorry, but I can't be more specific" he says and runs toward Lightning.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** If I get eliminated today Scott will go down, and when I say someon goes down, they go down! Anyways I'll vote for Bridgette *writes down*

**(static)**

**Gwen: **Actually, I was already suspecting her *writes down*

**(static)**

**Bridgette:** I don't know who to vote for

**Scott:** Vote for Courtney, I saw everything she's an evil manipulative idiot

**Bridgette: **Okay, i wouldn't vote for Gwen anyways *writes down*

**Scott:** So, Lightning?

**Bridgette:** Shut it Scott!

**(static)**

Great voting campers" starts Chris "The first marshmallow goes to Gwen" she catches her marshmallow in her hands "And the final marshmallow of the night goes directly to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Courtney!"

"What?!" yells Bridgette "Gwen, why'd you do that?"

"Don't pretend you don't know why you're out, I know you're trying to manipulate me with that nice girl image"

"What?!" yells Bridgette as she's put in the cannon "I'm not the villain, the villain is…" she couldn't finish as Chris shoots her off.

"Great suspense" starts Chris "But that's it for today! Will Courtney be discovered? Will Lightning react well to Bridgette's elimination? Will Courtney makes Scott pay even though she was not eliminated? Find out on the next episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	13. Trivial Shock

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Trivial Shock**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, someone got back to the island, and Bridgette found out about her ex-beloved one, and it was her time to say bye-bye thanks to a wrong idea Gwen had about Scott's advice. Will Scott find a time to tell Gwen who is really the villain? Will Lightning be heartbroken? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

"Lightning misses you Bridge" says Lightning while looking at a picture of Bridgette.

"It's okay" Scott tries to talk to him "She was gone just for the time, you'll see her again once the game is over"

"Lightning can't take it" starts Lightning "He needs to give up"

"No" says Scott "If you leave you're gonna let me alone on this team, would you do that to a friend?"

"You aren't a friend" says Lightning as Scott tries to convince him "Last season I was rooting for you on the finale, and I loved every moment you were almost crushing Cameron"

"Seriously?" asks Lightning, but it was Sierra who answered "Of course! He's a villain, you're a villain, you're perfect friends!"

"Hey, Scott is not a villain anymore" Cody defends him "He's a good friend to have around" Sierra looks surprised.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sierra:** I totally missed this, when did Scott and Cody became friends? How come I'm the biggest Total Drama fan girl if I didn't see that coming?!

**(static)**

"Good morning campers" starts Chris on a loudspeaker "Meet me at the mess hall for your next challenge"

Everyone walks to the mess hall and take their seat "How I missed this food" says Scott while eating Chef's slop.

"Welcome to your newest challenge campers" says Chris "Firstly you'll need to wear these special helmets" he hands everyone a helmet as they put it on their head.

"Why is that for" asks Courtney as Chris presses a button making a low-voltage shock go through her body shocking her.

"I'll make you trivial questions about your old friends" says Chris "Correct answer you earn a point, wrong answer you earn a shock" everyone groans.

"Calm down campers" says Chris "This isn't so bad, anyways, first question goes to Courtney! What is Bridgette's favorite animal?"

"Bunnies maybe?" asks Courtney as she gets shocked "No it's not" says Chris "Gwen, you're turn"

"Dolphins" answers Gwen "Exactly, one point for the Donkeys!" says Chris "Now Lightning! When was Heather's hair shoved?"

"Lightning says it's season two!" he then gets shocked "Nope" says Chris "Scott, your turn"

"Season one, and I must say, that was the best moment of the show" says Scott "That's right" answers Chris "One point for the Parrots! Now for Cody, what is Scott's REAL most memorable moment of his childhood?"

"I thought he was best moment was making his parents argue" says Cody as he is shocked and Sierra complains "Hey! That's right! It's what Scott said on his interview on season four!"

"He's right Sierra" says Scott "I lied so I could make them know I'd be that season's villain"

"Exactly" says Chris "Your turn Sierra"

"I dunno" says Sierra as she gets shocked.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sierra: **I need to update myself, I'm being the worst fan girl ever!

**(static)**

"Your turn Courtney" says Chris to which she says "Meeting a girl maybe?" she gets shocked "Gwen?" he tries her partner "Going to the movies?" she gets shocked as well "Lightning?" "Going for a football game?" he also gets shocked "I guess it's your turn Scott, go on" asks Chris.

"My best childhood memory was the first time I shot a rat with my Pappy" says Scott "and if you're watching this, sorry Dawn!"

"Exactly" says Chris "and the Parrots get their second point of the night, next, Cody, what was Sam's record at Space Shooters?"

"He couldn't stop talking that to me! It was six hundred thousand points!" says Cody knowingly "Exactly" says Chris "Now for Sierra, how many girlfriend Trent had before entering the shoe?"

"Two!" says Sierra confidently as she gets shocked "Nope" says Chris.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sierra:** Nooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm ashamed of myself!

**(static)**

"Your turn Courtney" asks Chris to which Courtney simply nods and gets shocked again.

"Gwen?" asks Chris to which Gwen rolls her eyes and says "Six, he kept bragging me about that after I started going out with Duncan"

"Good to hear drama is also following you on your real lives" says Chris "Next question for Lightning, what is Jo's favorite belonging?"

"It's her whistle?" Lightning tries and for his surprise actually didn't get shocked "Sha-bam!"

"Now, for Scott" says Chris "Who was better at this season? Staci or Zeke?"

"Zeke of course" says Scott confidently "That's right" says Chris "Now for Cody, Who does Zoey hate the most?"

"I don't know" says Cody getting shocked.

"Anne Maria!" says Sierra confidently but gets shocked again "Nope, Courtney?" "I dunno, Heather?" she gets shocked, which didn't surprise anyone "Shameful, Gwen?" "Scott!" says Gwen confidently only to get shocked as well.

"You're going really bad" says Chris "Your turn Lightning" "Vito?" answers Lightning who also gets shocked, just as Scott finally get something on his mind "Scott, your turn" "Cody, he kept throwing challenges, so she hates him as much as she hated me last season!" says Scott confidently "Finally, one more point for the Parrots! I'd do a last question about Mike, but we didn't find anything about him and as the Parrots already lost anyways" says Chris.

"What?!" asks an enraged Scott.

"Oops, I forgot to mention" says Chris "today's twist was that the winners will be eliminating someone"

"This is not fair" says Scott.

"Calm down Scott" says Lightning "Lightning will be voting for himself today"

"What? Why?" asks Scott "It's because Lightning misses Bridge" says Lightning.

"I guess it's okay then" says Scott "We'll miss ya!"

"I'll be rooting for you this time Scott, win for the team!" says Lightning as he enters the cannon of shame.

"What?! No suspense?!" says Chris "I hate when this happen, but I'll go with it" he then shoots Lightning away.

"Will Scott carry his one-man team through the game? Will Gwen ever be alone so she can hear the truth about Courtney? Will Sierra improve her stalking skills? Find out the answers for some of this questions on the next totally dramatic episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	14. Aftermath 4: Bridgette is Back

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

** Aftermath 4: Bridgette is Back**

"Welcome back to one more episode of Total Drama Aftermath" starts Blaineley "I'm Blaineley your beloved host"

"Beloved?" asks Anne Maria sarcastically "By who?"

"Not by you, almost ex-co-host" mocks Anne Maria "Also, before I call anyone, why did Geoff dumped you?"

"He told me he can't do it anymore, he misses Bridgette and…" says Anne Maria "Why am I telling you this?! Just host your stupid show while I take care of my hair" she then proceeds to spray her hair.

"Whatever" says Blaineley "Today, we'll have lots of drama, but firstly, Geoff can you please come here?!"

"Coming" says Geoff "Sorry for that"

"It's okay" says Beth "you always get depressed when Bridgette cheats on you"

"What remembers me" says Blaineley "Our first guest for the night is…"

Suddenly Geoff covers Blaineley's mouth and says "Indeed Mildred, our nest guest is Lightning, the jock from season four that didn't make it that far this time"

Lightning enters in asking "Where's Bri…" but is interrupted by Geoff "Take a seat bro, and tell us, why you gave up on the million?"

"I wanted to see Brid…" starts Lightning just to be interrupted by Geoff again "Wow, awesome dude, now, who will you most miss on the island?"

"Let me see, there's the annoying girl, the goth girl, the crazy girl, the redneck guy and the nerdy guy… I guess none" says Lightning.

"But Gwen is so nice, as well as Cody, and Scott didn't even want you to leave the island" says Geoff.

"But the only one I will truly miss is Bridge, where is she now?" Lightning asks before Geoff could stop him.

"We got to the spot" says Blaineley "It's our next guest turn, come in Bridgette"

Bridgette walks in without looking at Geoff in the eyes "Hello Blaineley, hello Lightning"

"Hey Bridge" says Lightning as she sits at his side.

"Let's keep this going" says Blaineley "Why do you think you got eliminated?"

"I think someone told Gwen that I was trying to manipulate her" says Bridgette "I can't believe she actually believed in that"

"Actually Bridgette" says Blaineley "Your elimination was a misunderstanding" Bridgette looks shocked as Blaineley continues "Scott was trying to warn Gwen about Courtney but he couldn't as Courtney was also there with Gwen, so Gwen thought he was talking about you"

"That was no misunderstanding" says Geoff for the first time since Bridgette entered the studio "it was karma for her cheating"

"I didn't cheat on you Geoff" says Bridgette "I thought I made that clear on the confessional, Lightning is just my friend, sure I tried making a move toward him, but that was after Scott told me that you were cheating on me with Anne Maria"

"Why do you think I'll believe on this bullsh…" starts Geoff as Dawn interrupts him "That is a family show Geoff"

"Okay, why do you think I'll believe on this bull poo" says Geoff to Bridgette.

"Because, it's the true, I never had anything true with Lightning, you're my only love, and I'm really sorry"

"That is cute and all, but" starts Blaineley "We must keep the show going, so what about a game of truth or electrocution?"

"Lightning will do it" says Lightning to which Bridgette looks worried "But wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"What's it to you" says Geoff.

"It's okay Bridgette" starts Lightning "Lightning took a lightning to his head on last season's finale"

"Great" says Geoff "Now put this helmet on" he throws a helmet to Lightning who puts it on his own head.

"Do you have feelings for Bridgette?" asks Blaineley as Geoff glares to her and Lightning answers "Of course"

"See, you were betraying me" says Geoff as Lightning interrupts him "Lightning said he had feelings toward Bridgette, but I meant she is my friend"

"See Geoff" starts Bridgette "I told you, we are just friends!"

"Hand the helmet to Bridgette" says Geoff.

"Why?!" she asks to which he answers "I want to make sure"

"So Bridgette" says Geoff as she puts her helmet on "Do you like Lightning?"

"No" says Bridgette as she gets shocked "I mean, I like him as a friend!"

"Let's make sure" says Geoff "Would you date him while you're my girlfriend?"

"No" says Bridgette this time she doesn't get shocked "I told you"

"Oh, Bridgette" Geoff says as he runs towards her "I missed you and I'm so sorry!"

"Me too Geoffy" says Bridgette as they start making out.

"This two always do that" says Blaineley "Where's the drama, does someone here wants to break up or something?"

"I want" says Eva "To break up your face"

"Eva" says Noah "A little too far"

"I know" says Eva "She just get on my nerves!"

"The feeling is mutual" says Blaineley "Now, let's do something really important, unfortunately we're almost out of time, so the game will be a little rushed" she walks to the peanut gallery "Basically, everyone gets this boxes" she shows some small boxes "If they explode you're out, if they doesn't do anything, you're back to Total Drama Mayhem Island"

Everyone, except Noah, cheers as they get the boxes, slowly most boxes start exploding as the last remaining campers were Cameron, Duncan, Izzy and Dawn.

"Cameron, Duncan, Izzy and Dawn" says Geoff "You're all back to the game" both of them cheers.

"But, there's a challenge on the Aftermath before it can happen" says Blaineley "You'll be competing to give you and a camper of your choice a reward to help you two in the next challenge"

"You will have to throw this dice with the faces of remaining contestants" says Geoff "Each camper has a different challenge based or question based on his past"

"But first, you'll choose the camper will have the same reward as you" says Blaineley.

"I'll choose Scott" says Duncan "He's probably the only one remaining that doesn't hate me"

"I'll choose Gwen" says Cameron "She looks like a nice girl"

"I'll choose Sierra" says Izzy "I miss the time I used to tell her about your dirty secrets, ah good times"

"I'll choose Cody" says Dawn "He's nicer than Courtney after all"

"Now that you choose your campers, you'll throw this dice with the faces of the remaining contestants" says Blaineley "First one is Duncan"

Duncan throws his dice stopping it on Gwen.

"Great one dude" says Geoff "Now you're gonna have to drink toilet water just like Gwen did in I Triple Dog Dare You from season 1"

"Easy one" says Duncan as he starts to drink the water from the toilet the interns just brought "Delicious" he taunts as Blaineley almost puke.

"Okay, your turn Cameron" says Blaineley as he throws the dice stopping on Scott.

"You won't like this one" says Blaineley "You'll have to stay one minute with Fang in a boxing ring"

Cameron gulps as he climbs up the ring "Only one minute right?" he asks as Fang appears behind him and throws him off of the ring with a single punch.

"Sorry for that Cam" says Blaineley "But you and Gwen just got last place, which means you both will receive a protector for your teeth"

"Why would he need that?" asks Dawn as Geoff answers "We don't know, Chris told us what to give, but it's your turn now girl" she throws the dice stopping on Cody.

"You'll have to stay in a closed room with the same bear that broke most of Cody's bones" says Blaineley.

Dawn enters the room with the bear and got off after some minutes "That bear was so cute"

Geoff frowns in disappointment "Anyways, your turn Izzy" Izzy jumps toward the dice and throws it stopping it on Courtney.

"So Izzy" says Blaineley "How much times Courtney got to the merge?"

"One?" asks Izzy as Geoff answers "Sorry Izzy, she got to the merge twice already, on Action and on World Tour, but for getting third place you and Sierra will receive a teeth protector and boxing gloves"

"Next up, Duncan again" says Geoff as the boy throws the dice stopping on Courtney again.

"This time it's a question" says Blaineley "Who were the people cheering for Gwen on the Island finale?"

"There was Cody, Trent and Leshawna!" says Duncan as Blaineley says "Almost Duncan, but Eva was also rooting for her"

"How dare you forget me idiot" yells Eva in anger as Lightning and Jo hold her back.

"Anyways" says Geoff "For getting second place you and Scott will receive teeth protectors, boxing gloves and helmets and Dawn as you lasted this long you and Cody will receive boxing gloves, teeth protectors, helmets and for Cody we'll have a special protection for his kiwis"

"And with that final reward we say goodbye" starts Blaineley "Tune in next time for another hopefully dramatic episode of Total Drama Aftermath"

"See you all next time" says Geoff as he starts making out with Bridgette again.

**Hope you enjoyed this Aftermath, the next one will take longer to appear, it will be near the finale.**


	15. Plattform Pushers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Plattform Pushers**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, I asked questions, they get shocked, that was pretty much it, but the surprise elimination of the day was Lightning who actually quit because he missed Bridgette in a interesting way… or maybe not. Five contestants remain can they survive for much longer in the game? Find out right here right now on Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

Scott is seen laying on his bed and looking through the place.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** Since Lightning left the cabin become so quiet and boring, I'll guess I'll have to do something for fun.

**(static)**

Scott walks into the Spa Hotel that was shared between the donkeys and the bulls and enters Courtney and Gwen's room, there he filled Courtney's bed with stones "That could be fun" he then hears Courtney and Gwen talking as he slips off by the window.

"Then we're totally going to be the finalists" says Courtney to Gwen.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** As if! I just told that to Gwen to get her trust, but I already decided to bring Cody with me to the finals, he's the weakest player here, so easy win. Sometimes my intelligence really surprises me.

**(static)**

"Campers" says Chris on the loudspeaker "I'm waiting for you! Got some small surprises!"

"What's it Chris?!" asks Gwen impatiently.

"Calm down goth girl" starts Chris "This is actually a good surprise, well for most of you" he says after a small laugh "Anyways, welcome new contestants and Merge!" he says on the loudspeaker as Cameron, Duncan, Izzy and Dawn are dropped by the helicopter with parachutes.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney: **Finally the merge, this means a bye-bye to Gwen and a hello to Cody…

**(static)**

**Scott:** So, the merge is finally here, I'm more concerned about the returning contestants, and with this I mean concerned about Izzy, she's crazy!

**(static)**

**Gwen:** The merge is here, so Scott can come back to the alliance, unfortunately Duncan also came back, why Geoff?! Why him?!

**(static)**

**Cody:** I can't believe it, the merge is here and I still couldn't eliminate Sierra!

**(static)**

**Sierra:** I'm on the merge with my Codykins, we're totally winning this!

"First off" says Chris "prisoner punk boy, Duncan!" as Duncan falls to the ground Courtney, Gwen, Sierra and Cody glare at the boy.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Duncan:** Nice welcoming…

**(static)**

"Next up, wide-eyed bubbleboy Cameron!" says Chris as Cameron falls down "Also, crazy girl, Izzy" she falls down screaming happily "and Dawn" says Chris before noticing she's not in the air "Where is she?!" "Here Chris" says Dawn walking out one of the cabins.

"How'd you get there" asks Scott as Dawn answers "I took a shortcut"

"Creepy, but anyways" says Chris "On the Aftermath show, this guys earn for them and for you some special helps on the challenge, for Duncan and Scott, a helmet, a teeth protector and boxing gloves" he says throwing it to them.

"Thanks for that Duncan" says Scott as Duncan says "No problem, you were the only one here that didn't hate me"

"For Dawn and Cody, this" he says as he throws the same things toward them "And Cody you'll also get a small protection for your kiwis" he throws it to Cody "Thanks I guess…"

"Moving on" says Chris "For Izzy and Sierra, you'll earn teeth protectors and boxing gloves" he throws it to them.

"And for Cameron and Gwen you'll receive teeth protectors" says Chris throwing it to them "What about me?!" asks Courtney as Chris grins "You get nothing, girl, now for the challenge we go"

They walk towards nine elevated platforms, five are pink and the other four are blue, Chris then starts "For this challenge, you'll be put on this platforms, eight of them will rise and one will stay on the ground, this lucky girl will have immunity right away, the people who went up will try to push each other down the platform, boys vs boys and girls vs girls, the first two out of each gender will battle each other as well and the losing boy and girl will be on the chopping block for elimination, then the others that won will compete for a reward that they will share with the other gender winner" as he finishes everyone walk up to the platforms.

"Ready?" Chris asks as everyone nods in agreement after putting on their equipment "Then, let's go" he says as he presses the blue button of his control making everyone but Courtney gets their platform elevated "Yes" says Courtney "I guess I don't need any alliances anymore"

'What?!" says Gwen and Scott at the same time.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Gwen:** That two faces lying backstabbing C.I.T. won't get out of this one so easily! *Scott enter in*

**Scott:** But you and I can still be considered an alliance, right?

**Gwen:** I guess so, but let's think about our revenge…

**(static)**

"For our first battle, we've got" starts Chris "Izzy vs Gwen!"

Gwen looks worried but try to deliver a punch to Izzy who quickly blocks it, she tries again but is also blocked, she then lost her patience and tries to deliver multiple punches, all of them easily blocked by Izzy, on the last punch Izzy simply kicks her off of the platform.

"Well, that was fast" says Chris as Izzy's platform elevates more "Izzy goes up and Gwen goes down, next battle is Duncan vs Cody"

Cody looks frightened and Duncan looks pretty confident as Sierra yells "Cody, you already knocked him out once" Cody remembers the moment and grins as he walks toward Duncan preparing his boxing glove for a single jab, Duncan grins before kicking Cody's kiwis "Aren't you forgetting something" says Cody smiling as he punches Duncan out of the platform.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** Unexpected

**(static)**

"Shameful Duncan, but Cody goes up and Duncan goes down" announces Chris "And the next girl battle is Sierra vs Dawn! Wait a minute… where's Dawn?!" "Here Chris, I can't fight so I gave up on the challenge" says Dawn

"Your choice girl" says Chris "Anyways, time for another battle, Scott vs Cameron"

Scott grins at Cameron as he gulps "Sorry for anything Cam" "I thought you changed Scott" "Kinda, but getting kicked out of an alliance makes me want to punch something and now that we are with our bare hands, no mega suit like last season" Scott then delivers a punch to Cameron who ended up falling right away.

"Wow Cameron, you're sure a great fighter" mocks Chris "But the point goes to Scott! Now for the girls we already have a possible Dawn elimination as she gave up, but for the boys we need to see a fight between Duncan and Cameron"

They started fighting, well Duncan started as Cameron was shivering holding his hands up "You should give up, I've got protection and gloves, and this is gonna be fast" says Duncan mockingly as he kicks Cameron making him fall down to his face, he then grabs Cameron delivers some punches to his face and throws him away.

"Unnecessary beating bro, but you won" says Chris.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott: **If he didn't earn me that stuff I'd probably at least dislike Duncan for what he did to Cam, sure we're not exactly buddies, but still…

**(static)**

**Gwen:** And that's why I hate Duncan!

**(static)**

**Courtney:** And that's why I loved Duncan

**(static)**

"Dawn and Cameron are on the chopping block" says Chris "But this will be decided later, 'cause now is Izzy against Sierra!"

Izzy taunts Sierra to attack as she jumps toward Izzy "I'm winning for you Cody!" she kicks Izzy off of the platform but she could hold to Sierra's feet before going down dragging her along.

"And thanks to Izzy we got no girl winner" says Chris "So, Scott and Cody won't need to fight as you two will receive the reward, which is a delicious dinner of your choice and a night at the Spa Hotel!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** It's better this way, I didn't want to break Cody's face

**(static)**

**Cody:** I guess it's better that way, now my friendship with Scott won't end by my awesome punches!

**(static)**

"So, let's go for elimination!" says Chris calling everyone to the confessional "and remember, you can only vote for either Cameron or Dawn"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** I'll vote for Dawn, Cameron is even weaker than Cody, I should bring him to the finals *writes down*

**(static)**

**Gwen:** I'm only voting for Cam because I can't vote for Courtney *writes down*

**(static)**

**Scott:** Courtney won't be escaping elimination for much longer but for now *writes down*

**(static)**

**Sierra:** *writes down*

**(static)**

**Cody: **I can't vote for Sierra, so Dawn *writes down*

**(static)**

**Cameron:** Sorry Dawn, I have no choice *writes down*

**(static)**

**Duncan:** Nerdy boy is going home *writes down*

**(static)**

**Izzy:** *writes down while laughing*

**(static)**

**Dawn:** Sorry Cam *writes down*

**(static)**

"Everyone get the marshmallows" says Chris throwing the marshmallows to everyone except Cameron and Dawn "And now for you too, the beaten up and the challenge thrower… one of you'll be receiving the boot today… but not you Dawn" he throws the marshmallow to Dawn "Sorry Cameron, not really, but it's your time to go"

Chef puts Cameron on the cannon "Any last words" asks Chris "Not really" says Cameron as Chris shoot him off.

"Guess the boy didn't survive enough this time around. Will Courtney survive any longer on the island? Will Cody get rid of Sierra? Will Duncan get another girl? Find out on another totally dramatic episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!" says Chris to the audience.

"Damn it" says Scott "I forgot the rocks, guess I'll think of something else"

"What're you talking about?" asks Cody "I wanted to get revenge on Courtney, so I put rocks on her bed that is actually my bed today" says Scott

"So" says Cody "If I help you with you revenge will you help me eliminating Sierra?" Scott shakes his hand "Deal" Chris enters the bedroom "I already called the program off, go to sleep already" he then turns to the camera "See you next time on another thrilling episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	16. Hide and Run

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Hide and Run**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, we finally got to the merge, some contestants were brought to the play thanks to the Aftermath show, we got punches, brutalities, and finally our eliminated of the day was the newly brought Cameron! Who will get shot today? Will Cody eliminate Sierra? Will Scott and Gwen get their revenge on Courtney? Will she survive any longer on the game? Find out right now on another exciting episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

"Oh my Codykins, I missed you so much" says Sierra hugging Cody as he hugs her back "I missed you too Sierra"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** After today Sierra will probably be eliminated, so I felt guilty and let her feel some love, I really hope I can get other people to vote her off, only Scott won't work

**(static)**

After getting out of Sierra's hug, Cody starts talking to Scott "So will you help me?" asks him to Scott "Sure, only if you help me with some revenge, I can't remember what is her worst fear" "You mean green jelly from season one?" "Yes, that's it, now I only need to find some…"

"Good morning campers" says Chris walking towards them "Hope you're ready for an awesome challenge Chef has been preparing" everyone looks frightened after knowing who came up with today's challenge.

"You'll be hiding through the island while me and Chef go searching for you" says Chris "If you reach this stone and stay in it for the duration of the game you earn immunity, the first one to touch it also get to stay at the spa hotel, the ones captured by me and Chef are the ones on the chopping block today, so get ready campers and HIDE!" he yells as everyone goes running for a hiding spot.

Scott and Cody are seen digging his way under one of the cabins with Gwen waiting to hide with them, Sierra and Izzy are seen entering a cave behind the waterfall, Duncan hides in the same cave he hid on first season and Courtney went near Scott and Gwen.

"So, can I hide with you" asks Courtney as Gwen snickers saying "I thought you were done with our alliance" Courtney glares at Courtney as she walks to the mess hall "It may work" she then hides under the table.

Scott and Cody finally were done with the hole as they call Gwen, she enters first followed by Scott and when Cody was about to enter Chris found him and shot him with a paintball in the butt.

"I got caught" he warns Scott and Gwen "Now what are we supposed to do" Gwen asks as Scott says "I got an idea" he then reaches one last slice of pizza from the food challenge and throws it at Chris face just as he was about to enter the hole, they then push Chris aside as they both get to the stone.

"Good one" says Chef to the two "You're already safe and as Chris is puking I decide you both take the hotel thing" "Thanks Chef" says Gwen.

"If you're done complimenting the enemies" says Chris "Why don't you help me search for the others?" Chef glares at Chris as he follows him.

"So, you won't vote me off right?" asks Cody to which Scott answers "Why would I, you're my friend, and we have a deal, to get rid of Sierra" "You do have?" asks Gwen.

"Sure, I help him getting rid of Sierra and he help me with my revenge against Courtney" answers Scott "Then count me in" says Gwen, they then notice Courtney running toward the stone.

"Oh no you won't" says Cody as he runs toward Courtney holding her back "Let me go you geek!" Chef then shoot her on the leg "You're down Courtney" Cody says as he let Courtney go.

"I have nothing to talk to you troublemakers" says Courtney getting away from the trio.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** Why did I do that? I need Cody at my side! Damn it!

**(static)**

"Great, we already know who to vote for" says Scott "I guess I'm safe then" says Cody "But I really hope Sierra get shot"

Duncan is seen walking more and more deeply in the cave "I never knew this place was so big" as he keeps going he sees Sierra and Izzy "What?!" he yells as Sierra screams in panic and runs away knocking Chris out during the running.

"Guess, we better run as well before he wakes up" Duncan and Izzy then starts running as Chef appears and shoots Izzy "Get going Duncan, this is gonna be fun" she says while running towards Chef "All right crazy girl" Duncan says as he runs away.

"I'm coming Codykins" yells Sierra at Cody as she runs to the stone "Got it, now we're both safe"

"Actually I was shot Sierra" says Cody as Sierra falls her head to the stone while crying.

Duncan is then seen running to the stone "Got it! I'm untouchable!" says Duncan as he high fives Scott "Good one Duncan" says Scott "Now let's take about the voting, will you please vote for Courtney" "Sure thing, that girls is problem" says Duncan much to Scott's relief.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Duncan:** Most of those people hate me, so the most allies I get, such as Scott, the better.

**(static)**

Izzy is then seen Chef tied on ropes to the stone "Does this count as immunity" she asks as Chef answers "No way girl, I shot you, forgot it?"

"Exactly" says Chris who just got to the stone "Now, for the voting, you can only vote for Izzy, Courtney or Cody. Get voting campers"

"What about Dawn?" asks Cody "I'm already here" says Dawn who was meditating on the rock.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Duncan:** As promised, here goes my vote *writes down*

**(static)**

**Izzy:** *writes down*

**(static)**

**Dawn:** *writes down*

**(static)**

**Courtney:** I'll vote for Izzy *writes down*

**(static)**

**Gwen:** I'll vote for Courtney, obviously *writes down*

**(static)**

**Scott:** So long sucker *writes down* Hope I never see Courtney again

**(static)**

**Sierra:** *writes down*

**(static)**

**Cody:** And down goes Courtney *writes down* I need to keep my promise, so I guess that can help with Scott's revenge

**(static)**

"Get your marshmallows" Chris says as he throws marshmallows to everyone but Cody, Izzy and Courtney "Next marshmallow goes to Izzy" Izzy picks her marshmallow on the air with her mouth then sits like a dog scratching her ear with her foot "Weirdo" says Courtney "And the last marshmallow of the day goes to… Co…" Chris starts but Sierra interrupts him "NO! I give up, I don't want my Codykins to be eliminated!"

"You asked for it" says Chris as Chef puts her on the cannon "And just before launching you, Cody wasn't going to be eliminated, it was Courtney" "What?! No, get me down" Sierra argues as Chris shoots her off.

"And thus, the psycho fan girl is out! Will Duncan get any more allies? Will Cody help Scott with his little revenge? Will Courtney keep avoiding elimination? Find out on the next awesomely exciting episode of total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	17. The Princess Maze

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**The Princess Maze**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, it was open season for campers, me and Chef went hunting for them, some of them were smart, some were plain easiness to get, but at the end it was either Courtney or Cody who were going off, but Sierra gave up to protect her beloved geek, even though he wouldn't even be eliminated" Chris laughs at this statement "Will Scott and Gwen get their revenge? Will Cody help them? Will Duncan find some allies? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** Yes, last time was awesome! I can't believe I can finally live like a normal person, I don't even need to sleep with one eye open! It'll be hard to get used to sleep with both closed though.

**(static)**

"No more drooled shirts, no preoccupations with Sierra creeping up behind me" says Cody "That's just wonderful" Scott taps him on the back "Yup, Sierra was eliminated, now why don't we start the revenge?"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** I want the most gross, scaring or threatening revenge as possible! Maybe if I do something mid challenge it would be pretty awesome

**(static)**

"Can you two please stop talking with that squirrel?!" asks an enraged Courtney to Dawn and Izzy who were sitting on Izzy's bed talking to a small squirrel "Oops, sorry Courtney, time sure flies when we're on such an interesting talk!" says Izzy in between laughs.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** That two girls are crazy, no one can talk to squirrels!

**(static)**

"I already said I'm sorry for dumping you so coldly" says Duncan to Gwen "I told you, I'm never forgiving you" Duncan tries to make the cutest doggy eyes he ever pulled off "This is kind of cute, but nothing has changed!" Duncan frowns as he walks away.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Duncan:** The only one that trusts me here is Scott, and that's only because of the help I got him on the merge challenge, I already dumped Gwen, why can't Cody trust me?

**(static)**

"Good morning campers" says Chris to the contestants who were already outside of their cabins "Today's challenge will be very different as you can tell by that giant building" he says pointing to a giant white cube at the middle of the island covering most of the space.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Gwen:** When did they build that thing there? I'm impressed

**(static)**

"You'll enter that giant building, which is made of different rooms with different challenges, you must go through them entering different doors to rescue the beautiful princess Lindsay, her hotness!" says Chris to the campers who were still looking at the giant building.

"We'll be all by ourselves then, right?" asks Courtney to which Chris answers "It's up to you, now GO!" he yells shooting a gun to the air.

Scott and Cody team up as Duncan followed them right after, Gwen went with Dawn and Izzy as Courtney went by herself.

**Scott, Cody and Duncan**

"Why did you follow us?" asks Cody to which Scott looks at him and says "Dude, it's okay, Duncan is not that bad of guy" "He dumped Gwen, who would do that to her?!" says an enraged Cody as Scott whispers to him "Use your head Cody, make friends, not enemies, then you'll survive longer in the game" Cody then finally agrees to Duncan coming along.

"Now what do we have here?" says Scott referring to the room "Some platforms over a pit of water with… FANG!" he yells the last word as he hides behind Duncan "Why don't you two go first?" Duncan rolls his eyes as he jumps to the first platform "See? It's easy Scott, c'mon, what are the chances of you falling?"

"Okay, but if I die I'll kill ya!" yells Scott before jumping to the first platform landing perfectly "Hey, it's actually pretty easy, c'mon Cody" he tells Cody to jump "Okay then" Cody says as he jumps almost missing the platform "I'm not that good at jumping…" "It's okay, let's keep going calmly" says Scott trying to get Cody to keep moving.

**Gwen, Dawn and Izzy**

"What could this be?" asks Gwen as Dawn closes her eyes and say "I sense animals up ahead" "Then I'm not sure about that…" Gwen says as Izzy pulls her to the room alongside Dawn.

When they enter the room, they took a glance to the Sasquatchanakwa wearing stylish clothes and with a keyboard in front of him "What are we supposed to do?" asks Gwen to which Dawn says "We need to play a song together with him, then he'll open the door" "Okay then, anyone knows how to play an instrument?" asks Gwen.

"I know" says Izzy "I can touch my bellybutton, here" she says while making sounds with her bellybutton "That's actually pretty impressive" says Gwen "I think I can play that things Justin played on the Aftermath show" she starts playing this instrument quite well.

"Then, I'll play the guitar" says Dawn as she plays it surprisingly well, making Gwen even remember of Trent "You're great at this Dawn" compliments Gwen, they then start playing together.

**Courtney**

"Great, all by myself" she says to herself "What can be this first room" she says as she enters a room with vines "I can't believe it" she then looks under the vines and sees lots of crabs "I'll have to swing my way to the other side?!" she asks to herself as she finally decides to jump on the vine barely missing it.

As she falls on the pit various crabs pinch her as she screams in pain.

**Scott, Cody and Duncan**

"one last jump Cody c'mon" says Duncan and Scott already near the end as Cody was struggling to jump, he then jumps but slips off as Duncan holds him before he falls to Fang's mouth below him "Gotcha!" says Duncan, Cody then really surprised says "Wow, thanks Duncan, I guess you're not that bad of person" Scott smirks at his friend knowingly "All right, let's go" says Scott as they run to the door.

**Gwen, Dawn and Izzy**

"That was actually pretty easy" says Gwen as they walks to the door Sasquatchanakwa just opened "So, what's next?" asks Izzy as Gwen answers "I guess we need to climb this rope" says Gwen showing a rope hanging from the ceiling with a trapdoor on the end.

"All right, let's go!" says Izzy jumping on the rope and climbing it "Okay" says Gwen as she climbs as well, as they reach the half cockroaches starts getting down the rope as Gwen yells "Ew, gross!" as Izzy grabbed most of the cockroaches and throws them down.

"Better this way" says Gwen as she opens the trapdoor "Wait a minute… Where's Dawn" "Here, my friend" says Dawn who was waiting at the other side of the trapdoor.

**Courtney**

"I really hope the next room is better" says Courtney as she sees lots of pigs running around the room "What am I supposed to do?!" she yells as Chris voice echoes through the room "Looks like someone reached the pigs room, to open the next doors you'll need to put all of the pigs inside that fence! Have fun!" "Damn it Chris! Better get starting…" she says as she run towards the pigs.

**Scott, Duncan and Cody**

"What's next?" asks Duncan as Scott rolls his eyes "It's your time to shine Cody" says Chris "What's it?" asks Cody "Oh, I'll have to hack this computer" "Not only that" echoes Chris voice through the room "While you hack this computer, your friends will have to protect you from those robots" just as Chris said it two robots appeared from the ground "Good luck!"

"This is gonna be awesome!" says Duncan as Scott says "You really are nuts, this things look dangerous" "Are you gonna chicken out?" Duncan says as Scott answers "You're not tricking me with that, but I was already going to fight" they both took fighting stances and starts fighting as Cody frowns and starts working on the computer.

**Izzy, Dawn and Gwen**

"Another difficult room" starts Gwen as Dawn asks "What's it?" "Just another Chris classic… get past shocking lasers to the door, we better get started" Gwen tries to squeeze through the lasers getting shocked sometimes, Dawn goes through them pretty easily and Izzy goes through all of them slowly, getting shocked on most of them and she is seen to be enjoying it.

**Scott, Duncan and Cody**

"That was actually pretty easy" says Cody entering another room as Scott and Duncan follow him right behind "Speak for yourself" says Scott "Do you know how hard it is to punch a robot, I think my hand might be broken…" as he finished Cody guarantees him "It's okay, at least I could see on the computer the fastest path to Lindsay, after this room we only need to go to the left door"

As they enter the room, it starts shaking and things were shot at them, most of them hitting on Duncan "Aw, is karma still chasing me?" he asks to himself after a brick hits him on his legs making him fall.

As they finally reach the door Duncan was pretty hurt "Let's go before something else happens" says Scott as they enter the door.

"Courtney!" yells Cody as he sees Courtney climbing towards Lindsay who was sleeping on a bed "Looks like you guys are late again" she mocks at the boys.

"Now what do I get?!" yells Courtney at Chris who was entering the door with Izzy, Dawn and Gwen following him "Congratulations Courtney! You won the game, now you don't only earn immunity but you can also choose who gets the boot!"

"As much is it hurts to say" starts Courtney "I'll have to eliminate…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

."

"Just say it already!" complains Lindsay who finally woke up on her bed.

"I was trying to create some suspense, but anyways, I choose Gwen!" says Courtney.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Duncan:** GWEN?! I totally thought she would eliminate me! Then I can keep my allies and vote her off as fast as possible.

**(static)**

"Gwen, time to go packing" says Chris to Gwen who glares at him and goes off hugging Dawn as she walks off.

Gwen is then shown to walk to the cannon of shame, only Scott, Cody and Dawn were there to give her a goodbye "So any last words" asks Chris "Bye everyone, if any of you win it I'll be happy" Chris then shoots her off.

"Who'll be eliminated next? Will Gwen be happy at the finale? Will Duncan keep his allies? When will Courtney be eliminated?! Seriously, I want so badly to shoot that girl off! Find out answers to some of these questions on the next thrilling episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	18. Teamwork is the Way

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters. **

**Teamwork is the Way**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, i made very camper go through a giant 'rooms' maze to find princess Lindsay, her hotness, Gwen, Dawn and Izzy had to go through cockroaches, Scott and Duncan had to fight combat robots as Cody was hacking the main computer, and Courtney took the most pain, and also took the win, and with the win she earned the right to eliminate someone who, surprisingly enough, was not Duncan, yeah, she eliminated Gwen! Can you believe it? Anyways, what is waiting for one on this other exciting episode, sit your butt there and prepare for another exciting episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

The camera shows everyone at the mess hall, Courtney was typing on her PDA, Dawn was meditating with small squirrels on her shoulders, Duncan however was once again pretending to be the host of his own show as Scott, Cody and Izzy were painting on papers.

"And… time's up" says Duncan stopping everyone from painting "Izzy, what's your painting?" Izzy laughs maniacally as she says "It's Owen, but he's a werechickensaur!" she shows the painting of Owen with giant feet, a beak and feathers.

"Good, I guess" says Duncan "I'll give it a eight out of ten for the creativity, Scott, you're next" he walks towards Scott as he shows a disturbing image of Fang with broken limbs and lots of blood "Man, gross" says Duncan "I give it a nine for that" he says smirking.

"Cody" says Duncan "Surprise me" Cody then shows his painting: Gwen inside a giant heart with other small hearts flying near her "It's Gwen" says him dreamily "My beautiful goddess of love" Duncan rolls his eyes "That was pretty cheesy, but you did indeed make a very realistic drawing, so I declare you the winner of the challenge!" Izzy then starts complaining "That is totally not true, my painting deserved a ten, I want a re-rating!"

"Okay, let's get another rating!" says Duncan "Dawn, what rating from zero to ten would you give to this painting?" he shows it to Dawn "It looks like a mutated creature" starts Dawn "I give it a three" Izzy angrily takes her painting back and says "Explosivo don't care about your opinions, Explosivo is gonna boom boom!"

"Good morning campers" says Chris entering the mess hall "Hope you're ready for another challenge, 'cause today's challenge will involve lots of teamwork!"

"Brick would be glad to hear that if he was on the game" says Dawn "But I'll like teamwork as much as he do" "Who cares" says Chris "Now, for the teams that will be tied to each other for today's challenges, first we've got Izzy and Courtney!"

"What?!" yells Courtney complaining "Why do I have to go with the nuts' girl?" Chris grins "Because I said so, now for the next duo, Scott and Dawn"

"That's okay with me" says Scott as Dawn agrees "I agree, your aura seems like you're ready for the challenge, whatever it is" "Beautiful" says Chris "And the last duo is Cody and Duncan!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Duncan: **Great, I've got a chance to get closer to Cody, he's the perfect ally, he's smart and everyone loves the little guy, and I don't need to be a genius to know that intelligence plus popularity is a probable win!

**(static)**

"And for the first challenge" starts Chris "You'll decide between you, one people will have to cook a delicious meal while the other must eat it, but the cooker will have to feed the eater, Ready Campers? Go!" he yells as the duo started getting ways to decide who cooks.

"I can cook if it's okay with you" says Dawn to which Scott nods in agreement "I love eating, send me your best!" he says as Dawn says "I'll make my best meal: Springshores Salad, I invented it myself" she then starts gathering some of the ingredients.

The camera then shows Duncan and Cody "Do you know how to cook?" asks Duncan to which Cody smiles confidently "I can make my famous thanksgiving turkey, everyone at home loves it" "Send me your best" says Duncan as Cody also starts cooking.

"I won't be eating anything YOU cook" complains Courtney to Izzy "So I'm gonna cook something simple, a hamburger will do" Izzy glares at her but agrees "Explosivo can eat anything you send him!"

After some minutes Dawn's salad was already done "Right Scott, open your mouth" she says gently as she fits some of the salad on Scott's mouth "Delicious, I never thought salad could be so tasty" he says while eating it.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dawn:** It's always great to be appreciated

**Scott:** No problem, but seriously, that thing is amazing

**Dawn:** Thanks

**(static)**

"And Dawn and Scott get a reward for finishing before anyone could even finish cooking" says Chris as Courtney swears loudly "That's a family show Courtney" says Chris "Keep your mouth clean, and let's go for the next challenge, shall we?"

At the cliff bottom Chris started explaining the challenge "You'll do the exact opposite of what happened on the first challenge, this time you'll have to climb the cliff, first to get there wins, and as Scott and Dawn won last challenge they'll receive a minute advantage" Courtney rolls her eyes.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** How am I supposed to win this fairly?! Maybe I'm not supposed to do it fairly…

**Izzy:** Explosivo could help

**Courtney:** Izzy?! I forgot I was stuck with you…

**(static)**

Scott and Dawn started climbing, they both could do it relatively easily, but as soon as they started Courtney started throwing rocks at them "Chris! She is cheating!" complains an angry Scott "I'll allow it" says Chris "After all, there's no rules" Scott then smirks at Courtney.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** No rules huh? This just got interesting…

**Dawn:** But first promise me you aren't hurting any animal on the process

**Scott:** Okay, I promise not to hurt any animal, except Courtney

**(static)**

**Courtney:** I didn't like that smirk, I should have waited a little longer until start cheating, well, too late

**Izzy:** You could always get some help from Explosivo!"

**(static)**

"Time's up" says Chris "You can start now" Cody, Duncan, Izzy and Courtney started climbing, Cody had some difficult but Duncan could carry him pretty easily.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Duncan:** Another good ally quality on Cody, he's so light, I feel like I'm tied to an apple

**Cody**: Thanks, I guess…

**(static)**

"Take this you cheater!" yells Scott at Courtney making some rocks fall rolling towards her "What?! Chris!" yells Courtney complaining as Chris laughs "No rules Courtney, remember?" Courtney groans as she avoids some of the rocks still trying to climb.

While Scott was busy throwing rocks at Courtney, Duncan and Cody could past right through him and Dawn "Keep her busy" says Cody "As long as she don't get immunity we can vote her off" they keep climbing.

"Explosivo won't allow this madness!" says Izzy taking some explosives from her pockets "Take this!" he yells as she throws the explosives, but it exploded before reaching Scott and Dawn making more rocks slide down to them.

"Nice job Explosivo!" says Courtney right before a rock smack her back down.

"Thanks Courtney, Explosivo appreciates it" she says without noticing the sarcasm before been dragged towards the bottom of the cliff with Courtney.

Duncan and Cody finally reaches the top of the cliff, followed by Scott and Dawn some seconds later.

"And it's now a tie between Duncody and Scawn!" says Chris as Duncan argues "What's that, you became a shipper now?" Cody then adds "And a very bad one, what the heck is Scawn?!"

"Anyways" says Chris "For your last challenge, you'll have to race all the way back to the confessionals to start voting, the first duo to get there gets immunity, now, GO!" he yells as everyone starts racing towards the confessional

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Duncan:** Hello immunity! Anyways who'll vote for Cody?

**Cody:** Do I really need to say it *writes down* bye-bye Courtney!

**Duncan:** Fair enough *writes down

**(static)**

**Scott:** Well, we didn't get immunity, but I'm pretty sure neither Cody nor Duncan has voted for us *writes down* So bye-bye Courtney

**Dawn:** I'd vote for Courtney, but I'm started to getting worried about Izzy *writes down*

**Scott:** Actually, you got a point, that girl is crazy

**(static)**

**Courtney:** I'll vote for *writes down* the craziest one here

**Izzy:** Explosive too *writes down*

**Courtney: ***rolls her eyes as she gets out of the confessional dragging Izzy along*

"Another very predictable elimination ceremony is starting now, right Courtney?" Chris mocks at the obvious fact of her elimination "Marshmallows for Cody, Duncan, Dawn, Scott and Iz…" he starts but is interrupted by an explosion.

"What the…" Chris starts just to be interrupted by Izzy "Explosivo did his job here, it's bye-bye for you all" she says as she jumps toward the cannon shooting herself off while laughing maniacally.

"Okay, I guess that's it for tonight" says Chris "Good night campers" he says still shocked.

"What was exploded anyways?" asks Scott to which Chris answers while talking on the cellphone "I can't believe it" he starts laughing "Courtney, you just lost your PDA"

"WHAT?!" Courtney yells while running toward the explosion leaving everyone behind laughing except Dawn who was too worried about the well-being of any creature that could have wandered near the explosion.

"That was surely a surprising episode of Total Drama Mayhem Island! Will Courtney keep avoiding elimination? Will Duncan's alliance work out? Find out on the next episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	19. Challenge of Shame

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Challenge of Shame**

"Last time on a teamwork episode of Total Drama Mayhem Island, I was a good guy and made good pairings for everyone, except Courtney, she was stuck with Izzy the whole challenge, or should I say Explosivo, who also took the cannon all by herself, but not before explode Courtney's PDA, but that is over, 'cause we're finally on our final five, and today's challenge will be quite shameful, join us on another exciting episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:** Last time was pretty close, why'd I gave up on my allies, I was such stupid, I just couldn't handle any more of an alliance with a friendly nice goth and a stinky pathetic redneck! And thanks to Cody I can't ally with Duncan either, damn it! If I lose this challenge I'm a goner.

**(static)**

Then the mess hall is shown with everyone eating their meal, Scott being the only one enjoying it as always.

"Finally some appreciation" says Chef to Scott, he then turns to the other contestants "What're you waiting for?! Eat it before it's cold!" he yells at them.

"Actually it's already cold" says Gwen receiving a glare from Chef, she starts eating it again.

"Good morning campers" starts Chris "Hope you're all ready to your shameful challenge of the day"

"Shameful?" asks Cody worried "What do you mean with shameful?"

"You'll find out in a second, meet me at the dock of sha-me!" says Chris giving emphasis to the last word.

As they walk to the dock Chris starts explaining the challenge "Today, you'll go through all of the past shameful elimination systems, first of all, the dock of shame as well as the boat of losers, explaining a little better, you'll have to race through the dock of shame, which is full of mortal obstacles, and when you reach the boat of losers you'll have to drive it towards the Total Drama Jumbo Jet that is floating at the middle of the sea, get ready and GO!"

Everyone starts running through the dock of shame, as Duncan grabs one of the rocks which were shoot at them and threw at Courtney who avoided it making it hit Cody who fell to the ground "Oops, sorry" says Duncan to Cody as Courtney starts running faster towards the boat "You'll regret this Duncan" she says while shoving him off the bridge.

"And Duncan is out of the challenge" says Chris "Let's see how it goes now"

Scott helps Cody back up as they starts running again "Are you okay?" "Sure, thanks for that"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dawn: **How I love seeing true friendship again, it's better this way, if Cody bonded with Duncan, terrible things would have happened…

**(static)**

As they run Courtney is almost knocked out by a dodge ball flying on her direction, Cody almost got burned by the flamethrowers and Scott and Dawn had leeches shot at their faces.

When they all finally get to their boats, Courtney came first, followed by Dawn in second and Scott and Cody who had to share the last boat.

"Sorry for that lack of boats" says Chris "We had more important things to spend the money on" just as he said this, the camera shows his giant mansion at Playa des Losers.

"Now you must ride your boat through the sea and find the Total Drama Jumbo Jet!" announces Chris.

"I have an idea" says Scott to Cody "We should just wait for Chris to go to the Jumbo Jet"

"I guess it may work" says Cody "When we get to the finishing line of a challenge, Chris is already there most of the time" they steer the boat and hide it behind stones where they could see when Chris take off to the Jet

"You better don't be following me creepy girl!" yells Courtney at Dawn, she then looks back to see no boat behind her "Well, I guess she got it"

"Not exactly Courtney" says Dawn, Courtney then looks back at her front where she sees Dawn way farther than her "But how?! I don't care! I'm winning this!" yells Courtney to the other girl.

They finally reach the jumbo jet, Scott and Cody where nowhere to be seen "Welcome back girls" says Chef from the Jumbo Jet.

"Are we the first?!" asks Courtney to which Chef answers "No! Dawn is the first, you came in second 'princess', now climb to the plane!" he yells at them as they climb to the plane.

"Shouldn't we wait for Scott and Cody?" asks Dawn worried to which Chef laughs before answering "The two morons had a bad plan, the result, they're still waiting for Chris to come to the plane!" the camera shows Scott and Cody sleeping on their boat as it floats away from the rocks.

"Your next challenge is the Drop of Shame, so take those" says Chef throwing them two parachutes.

"What's under us anyways?" asks Courtney.

"Second season is right under us, so get going" Chef says as he shoves the two girls out.

"How are we supposed to do this?!" yells Courtney as Chef's voice come from somewhere inside their parachutes "The first one to reach the ground wins!"

"Hah! I'm way heavier than you nature witch" says Courtney before suddenly realizing "Hey, I'm not fat! But anyone is heavier than that creepy pixie!" she says pointing to Dawn.

Courtney is the first to reach the ground, as expected "Yes, I won! What's my reward" asks Courtney.

Chris then walks in explaining the last challenge "Hello campers, for your final challenge you'll have to go through the Walk of Shame, be the first to reach the Lamosine, but there's lots of obstacles on the walk, so be careful and… GO!"

They start running, Courtney taking the lead and running right past most of the traps before they even activate, causing some of them to get right to Dawn, first a bunch of bees flied over Dawn, she avoided it pretty easy, but only to be burned by a laser beam right on her butt, "I don't deserve this" she says as she runs through the Walk.

"Yes! I win" says Courtney entering the Lamosine that locks her in immediately "What?!" she asks shocked.

"I see, I forgot to mention, entering the Lamosine means instant elimination, so bye Courtney" Chris says to the angry C.I.T.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers you cheating son of a…" but Courtney couldn't finish her speech as the Lamosine take off.

"Uhm… Chris?" asks Dawn "Where are the boys?" she asks as Chris smirks and the camera cut to Duncan washing the dishes in the mess hall.

"Duncan is having some time with the kitchen" says Chris "And Cody and Scott are probably somewhere in the middle of the ocean, but don't worry" says Chris noticing Dawn's glare "We'll find them on the way back to the island"

The camera then cuts to Scott and Cody who finally wakes up shivering "Where are we?" asks Scott to which Cody answers "By the time we probably slept and the force of the wind and waves, and judging by how cold is here, we're probably near the Yukon"

"WHAT?! CHRIIIIIIIS!" yells Scott looking to the horizon.

The camera then shows Chris and Dawn in the plane "And we're down to the final four! Who will be the next to take the boot? When will we be back at the studio and the plane again? Will we find Scott and Cody before they reach the North Pole? Find out on the next episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"


	20. The Losers Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**The Loser's Choice**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, we went through all of the past elimination systems as challenges, at the end, Duncan washed dishes, Scott and Cody slept all the way to the Yukon, Courtney eliminated herself via Lamosine and everyone else was safe! Who will be eliminated next? I'm not telling you, even if I knew, 'cause today's choice is going to be made by all of the past eliminated contestants on Playa des Losers! So get ready for another different episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

The camera shows Playa des Losers where all the eliminated contestants could be seen, Gwen, Bridgette and Trent were talking near the pool, Heather was sunbathing, Courtney was talking on her phone, Mike and Zoey were making out, Zeke, Lightning and Sierra were swimming on the pool, B was reading a book, Sam was playing on his GameGuy and Jo was working out with Staci at her side talking about her relatives, an intern could also be seen walking to them ready for the interviews.

"What I think about the remaining contestants?" says Gwen "I'll start with Duncan, he's a complete idiot punk wannabe, he's always bragging about being a bad guy, and his only intention on Cody is for allies"

"I have to disagree with you Gwen" says Courtney "Duncan can be a complete dumb punk, but his alliance with Cody is an awesome strategy, he could win with that for sure"

"He's still an untrustworthy contestant" says Bridgette "As long as he loses I'm okay with the results"

"No one has a chance of winning" brags Heather "I should be the winner"

"If you weren't the first one out of your team eh" says Zeke "I know that hurts, but get used to it, you're very hated by everyone here eh, now about Duncan, I have nothing against him, but I'd rather see him losing eh"

"Guys please, I know Duncan gets on almost everyone's bad side" says Trent "But he has its good side… I… just… can't think of any of it right now" he says scratching his head.

"He's a strong competitor" says Sam "And everyone's afraid of him, but why don't we change the subject, let's talk about Cody, he's a nice guy, I'm totally rooting for him"

"Actually it wouldn't be bad" says Gwen "He's a nice friend, even with his obsession towards me, first season he was almost like my own Sierra"

"I'd love to see him at least on the final two" says Mike breaking from his making out session "What do you think Zoey?"

"Maybe as a finalist" she answers "But I'm still rooting for Dawn" B thumbs up at her statement.

"What about Scott?" says Lightning "Lightning told him he was going to root for him, anyone else?" he asks to the ex-contestants.

"Are you kidding me?" says Jo "Dirt boy has no chance, think about it, creepy girl is always ahead of everyone, string bean is the most popular and Dumb-can is stronger, Scott has no positive attributes"

"You may be right" starts Sam "But he sure got a lot nicer on this season, and his friendship with Cody is more important than Duncan's alliance, probably"

"I improved my fan skills" starts Sierra "And I'm pretty sure I know who's winning, and even though I'm rooting for my dear Codykins, I have to say the winner is going to be Dawn, and that's why they need to get her off as fast as possible, so Cody can have a chance"

"Then that's your lucky day" says Chris showing up on the Playa "'Cause today's loser is going to be chosen by you guys" most of them looks hyped about being able to eliminate someone.

"And no more Leshawna-like eliminations this time" says Bridgette.

"Whatever" says Chris "Let's start with the first eliminated Staci!"

Staci finally stops talking about her relatives since she got from the last Aftermath "I want Scott out! He has voted for me last season!"

"But that was last season Staci" says Bridgette "Sco… I mean… you know who has changed"

"You know who?" says Lightning "You mean Sc…" but he couldn't finish as Bridgette jump over hims hutting his mouth.

"Damn it, so close" says Chris "Next up, Mike"

"I'll be voting for Duncan, he's the least one I'd rather seen off" says Mike.

"And I'll support Mike's vote" says Zoey "Duncan is out!" they then resume their make out session.

"Trent? Sam?" says Chris monotone.

"I'll be voting for Duncan as well" says Trent as Sierra frowns "No, I change my vote for Dawn" he corrects himself as Gwen rolls her eyes "I take it back, I'm voting for Duncan" he says as Sierra glares at him "And that's final, definitely Duncan"

"I'll vote for Dawn, I like her but Sierra is threatening me" he says monotone before going back to his GameGuy "Thanks Sam" says Sierra.

"Heather?" asks Chris as she answers "Scott, definitely Scott, after all, he enslaved me"

"Your choice, sure he'll be pretty mad if he knows you voted for him, but it's too late for changes, your time Zeke" says Chris.

"Duncan" says Zeke "And I'm nor changing it Sierra!" he says to Sierra who tried to threaten him as well "Oh, I can't hurt my idols" say Sierra.

"Jo?" asks Chris "Everyone, everyone got my vote, got it, Cody, Duncan, Scott and Dawn!"

"As Cody was the first, your vote goes for him" announces Chris while Sierra cries "NO!"

"B?" asks Chris as B holds up an image of Scott.

"Seriously?" asks Bridgette "You're not over it yer?" B simply nods

"Your time Bridge!" says Chris as she answers "I guess Duncan, the rest were all nice to me when I met them"

"Lightning?" asks Chris as he says "The Lightning votes for Dawn, you're sha-out!"

"Gwen?" he asks as Gwen rolls her eyes "As if it wasn't obvious enough, Duncan"

"It was kind of predictable, but we needed your vote, next up, Sierra!" asks Chris as Sierra yells "DAWN! Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, DAWN!"

"Do you know this only counts as one vote right?" asks Chris "I just wanted to try it" she answers as Chris asks "Courtney? Your turn!"

"Duncan" she says "Not that ir matters, he was already out when I got the chance to vote"

"Have you forgotten the merge guys from Aftermath?" says Chris "Cameron? Voting time!"

"I choose Duncan as well" he says "But not because of the many injuries I got from him, it's just that he's the only guy left who never did anything nice to me, Scott forgave himself, Cody was worried about me after Duncan beat me up and Dawn was always pretty nice"

"I didn't ask an explanation Cameron" says Chris "Anyways, Izzy, your turn girl"

"Leshawna!" she says as Chris warns her "Leshawna is not in the game Izzy!" she then laughs "I know silly Chris, but I wanted some nostalgic feeling going on, I vote for Cody, I want to have fun here as well"

"Wait, what happened to the Explosivo character?" Courtney asks to Izzy as she asnwers "Explosivo is not a character, and he's still here, on my mind, waiting for his moment to shine, and when this moment finally come, it'll be all… BOOM! BOOM!" she says laughing a bit more.

"And that's it, the votes have been tallied, and the most predictable elimination happened" announces Chris "Duncan is out!"

The camera then shows Duncan being shove to the Cannon by Chef "I guess that's a goodbye fellow friend" says Cody to Duncan "You can stop calling me friend, it's all over now, I'm gone and so is our strategy-only little friendship alliance!" says Duncan as Cody gasps.

"And I hope Zeke steals your money and drops it on an active volcanoooooooooo" he keeps yelling as Chef shoots him off.

"What? Seriously Chris?" says Chef "All right, who will be the big winner of our final three? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island! Was that good enough for you Chris?!"


	21. Aftermath 5: Who You Gonna Root For?

**Thanks for the nice comments everyone, this chapter will be a bit shorter, but that is because I wanteed something between last episode and the finale, so I made this last Aftermath, hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Aftermath 5: Who You gonna Root For?**

"Welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Aftermath where we talk about everything that happens on the show" starts Bridgette "My name is Bridgette"

"And I'm Geoff" says Geoff "And today we got various new eliminated contestants, Cameron, Sierra, Gwen, Izzy, Courtney and Duncan!" as he says their name, they are pushed on-screen.

"But today we won't interview them" says Bridgette "Because we already got to our final three on the real game, which means we are dividing onto 'rooting teams' for each remaining contestants, so you'll sit together holding flags with the face of your favorite contestant to win the million dollars!" as she finishes saying the peanut gallery starts taking the flags.

Cody team was composed of Zeke, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Heather, Gwen, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci and Anne Maria. Scott team had Eva, Noah, Tyler, Izzy, Leshawna, Duncan, Owen, Mike, Jo and Lightning and team Dawn had Beth, Courtney, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Dakota, B, Sam, Brick, Zoey and Cameron.

"Sorry Mike, I just can't trust someone that threw challenge to eliminate everyone" says Zoey to Mike who was in another team "It's okay Zoey, we'll make out later" he answers her.

"Anyways" says Blaineley "As I'm the only one that is not rooting for anyone, I'll be the host of this challenge, which will be pretty hard" she says grinning as some of the ex-contestants gulps.

"You'll have to choose two ex-contestants from each team to stay on that cages" she points to some cages being hung on the ceiling "I'll basically do 'things' to you, if you can't take it just press the red button and you'll safely fall on a swimming pool" most of them feels relieved "filled with electric eels" some are shocked again, while others simply glare at Blaineley "What? I didn't made the challenge, I'm just hosting it! Now choose you two misfortunate ex-contestants"

"I'll go for Cody!" yells Sierra "Me too, he's a great friend" says Harold also standing up.

"I'll go for Scott, he made Heather bring me food, that day my dream came true" Owen says dreamily walking towards the cages "Lightning will go too, the sha-Lightning is unbeatable!" Lightning says standing up in a jump.

"We'll go for Dawn" says Beth as she and Lindsay walk towards Blaineley "We're ready!"

"Okay, then climb to the cages" says Blaineley, as everyone was already in it she continues "And for your first little dare, cockroaches" she says letting a bunch of cockroaches fell down the cage.

Lindsay throws up and faints pressing the red button on the process "And Lindsay is out, Beth you better hold yourself there for Dawn, next one, snakes" various snakes fell on the cages as Blaineley says that.

"Here I'll help ya" says Tyler trying to reach Lindsay who was being shocked by eels "Thank you Tyler" she says hugging him.

"No one?" asks Blaineley "Okay, next one, maggots!" a bunch of giant mutant maggots fall down the cage as Beth presses the button almost throwing up.

"Looks like Dawn lost all of her fellow companion" says Blaineley "So, you'll be competing for the best and worst reward for Cody and Scott!"

Lindsay helps Beth out "Thanks Lindsay, the bad part is that Dawn will not receive any help on the final challenge"

After five rounds of throwing animals at the ex-contestants Blaineley says "C'mon someone give up already!"

"I'm not giving up for Cody!" says Sierra "Me neither" says Harold.

"Actually I'm almost giving up" says Owen "Oh no, you won't!" Lightning threatens him "Scott would do that for you!"

"Would he? Really?" says Blaineley "Anyways, next up, ELECTRICITY!" she yells as everyone gets shocked, Owen and Harold accidentally hit the red button dropping both of them.

"And we're down to the final two, Sierra! Lightning!" says Blaineley "Who will hold the most? Let's see…"

After thirty-four more rounds Blaineley yells "C'mon already people, give up, the other one will never do it!" angrily she introduces the next one "Psycho-killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!"

Sierra immediately presses the red button as Lightning wonders "What's SyCo.? Is that a company of some sort?"

"No Lightning" says Blaineley "That was actually a trick so someone would give up, and you didn't, which means Scott will receive the big prize, Cody will receive the bad one, and poor Dawn will receive nothing!"

"And we're outta time" says Blaineley as Geoff asks "Seriously? Already? Then I guess I can take my hosting back!" he tries walking towards Blaineley as she pushes him back.

"Thanks for watching, I'm Blaineley and stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama Mayhem Island!" she says very fast before both Bridgette and Geoff could get the microphone back.


	22. The Final Mayhem For Now

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**The Final Mayhem… For Now**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Island, the losers were the choosers, and they chose Duncan to take the boot, and thus we're down to our final three, the redeemed redneck villain, Scott, everyone's favorite weakling geek, Cody and creepy aura-reading moonchild, Dawn! And I decided to let them talk to the confessional cam before the final challenge, Let's discover what they thought about the season right here, right now, on the last episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Island!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** So, the final three, I actually was pretty sure I could make this far, I mean, think about it, season one finalists were Owen and Gwen, Owen was plain nice to everyone *scenes of Owen happily hugging or talking to other campers were shown* and Gwen had some friends *scenes of Gwen talking to Leshawna, Bridgette, Trent and Cody were shown* and only one enemy, Heather, *scenes of Gwen and Heather glaring at each other were shown* going to season two, sure Duncan is not the most friendly guy around *scenes of Duncan bullying Harold were shown*, but what about Beth? She is probably the nicest girl on the show *scenes of Beth squealing with Lindsay were shown*, season three Ale-jerk-o went far in the game by pretending to be a nice guy worried about everyone *scenes of Alejandro charming Lindsay, Bridgette, Courtney and Leshawna were shown*, but last season Cameron won over Lightning*the final scene of Revenge of the Island was shown, were Cameron stood over Lightning*, not-so-coincidentally Cam was nice to everyone, except me maybe, but that is understandable, so yeah, if being nice brought me here, I might as well keep this going.

**(static)**

**Cody:** Being in the final three again is awesome, I never thought I'd get this far, I'm not exactly the TV star type *scenes of Cody throwing challenges on this season were shown* but I guess being a nice guy brought me here *scenes of him bonding with Gwen, Scott and Duncan were shown* and a little stalker help *a scene of Sierra kissing an asleep Cody was shown*, I really had no strategy, after all, most of the game I was trying to escape Sierra's love *he frowns* but it's finally done, and I'm here with a friend and a girl that really creeps me out *he shivers*

**(static)**

**Dawn:** Greetings everyone, as you may all know I'm Dawn, one of the three finalists, and I'm pretty happy to be here, I knew from the start I would make this far on the game, as I would last time if it wasn't by that disgusting redneck sociopath *she says angrily before going back to her nice tone*, I mean my once-corrupted farmer friend, whose best childhood memory was shooting one of mother nature's little creature! *she says angrily again before once again going back to her soft voice* I mean, I forgave him, but there are things that are really wrong about him *a scene of him chasing after a rat with a baseball bat was shown* but Karma already took care of him last season, a bit too far for the poor boy though *a scene of Scott on the trauma chair was shown* this still give me the creeps *she says shivering*

**(static)**

**Scott:** About the people I met here? Let's see, there were annoying good-for-nothings *Heather is shown arguing with her team*, annoying backstabbers *Courtney is shown smirking at Gwen and Scott*, lying chit-chatters *Staci is shown talking as usual*, self-proclaimed captains *Zeke is shown yelling at his team*, crazy fighter-girls *Zoey is shown fighting Sierra*, mean nickname givers *Jo is shown laughing at Cameron*, and idiots that never talk or forgive you for your old bad-planned strategy! *he yells as B is shown* But there were also nicer persons *Bridgette, Gwen, Cody, Lightning and Mike are shown*, so it wasn't just made off of non-forgiving idiots.

**(static)**

**Cody:** The people here were very nice, but some of them were psycho, namely Sierra, sorry girl, but it thought we'd talked about this in the past, I want you as a friend only!

**(static)**

**Dawn:** My fellow contestants? Well, there were some bad auras around there, such as Courtney, Heather and Jo, and I must say that even though I already forgave Scott, his aura is pretty hard to read, but I'll trust him for now, but all the other auras were pretty clear, so I guess I meet mostly good people on the island.

**(static)**

**Scott:** What I think people will remember me for? *a scene of him running from Fang is shown* I hope not for my fear.

**(static)**

**Cody:** Let me see… *a scene of him running from Sierra* I hope not for my fear.

**(static)**

**Dawn:** I think everyone will remember me for my aura-reading skills, most of the campers here wouldn't be able to pull it off, Izzy would though…

**(static)**

**Scott:** About the remaining contestants? Cody is a friend, but I'll not throw the game for him, after all, we all did hard to get here, and Dawn, I don't know, she forgave me and all, but she's still creepy…

**(static)**

**Cody:** Well, Scott is my friend, but Dawn though, she scares me out more than anyone I ever met… except Izzy maybe.

**(static)**

**Dawn:** About the other contestants? Let me see… Scott's aura is hard to read, but I can sense a light blue on it, which is pretty good, and about Cody's, it's plain white, which means he is nice and has no worries, but always when he sees me his aura becomes a bit darkened, like he's trying to hide himself from me… I wonder if that's really what's happening…

**(static)**

"Now, that you said everything you wanted to" says Chris "You'll be competing on an obstacle course with various parts and one helper from the peanut gallery* everyone from the peanut gallery shows up and sits on stands, each one on a stand with one of the contestant's face "You may choose your helpers now" Chris let everyone walks toward their stands.

"Let Lightning do it" asks Lightning as Scott shrugs "Well, you sure went far last season, I choose Lightning"

"I'll help ya Cody!" yells Sierra as Cody pretends she didn't hear her "So… who want to help me?" he asks innocently.

"I'll go" says Gwen walking toward the boy "You're owing me one little guy" she says to Cody as he smiles dreamily.

"I choose B" says Dawn "I'm pretty sure you'd love to help me with this challenge"

"So, now that you choose your helpers" says Chris "You'll need to get past seven obstacles: first, you'll need to jump from platform to platform while the helpers will throw things at your enemies to try to knock them down, secondly, you'll have to hike the cliff while your helper… well, help you, after you reach there you'll do your third obstacle, ride down the cliff on a very slippery bobsleigh, fourthly, you'll ride boats toward by the river, when you reach the end of it you'll get your fifth challenge, find a way to go across a big toxic waste puddle, then the sixth challenge will be to reach your flag that is being hung on the top of a very tall pole, the seventh will be finally reaching the finishing line with your flag. Also, Geoff and Bridgette promised rewards, but I didn't agree with that, so their pain was not your gain" says Chris "Ok, GO!" yells him towards the six campers that run away to their first challenge.

They reach their first challenge, six platforms over a muddy lake, Scott makes his first jump as B builds a catapult and starts throwing rocks at him while smirking "C'mon B! Why can't you forgive me? Whoa" he ducks almost getting hit by a particularly large rock, when Scott finally reaches the final platform, Dawn and Cody were already running towards the second challenge, Scott was able to reach him pretty easily, as Dawn was pretty slow at running and Cody had his leg injured by one of the rocks that B accidentally shot at him.

"The cliff… Any idea Lightning?" asks Scott as he says "Jump on Lightning's back" "What?" "Just do it already!" Scott jumps on Lightning as he starts climbing the cliff "Thanks B" says Dawn as B has built a rocket couch like the one from season four "It worked once, so I guess it may work again" says Dawn mostly to herself "Man, that's hard" says Cody as he climbs the cliff "Here let me help" says Gwen as she uses the rope she tied around Cody's waist to pull him up "He's heavier than I thought" says Gwen to herself, Dawn got up faster using the couch, touching the cliff right after Lightning finish his hiking with Scott, Cody took some more seconds to reach it.

"That's super fun!" yells Scott while sliding down the cliff on his bobsleigh "I don't know Scott" says Dawn "This looks dangerous" "Aw, you have to learn how to live properly, this is amazing!" yells Scott once again while laughing "Cody reaches them after sometime "Wow, that's both frightening an extreme, it's extremightning!" he yells happily "That's not even a real word" says Dawn as Scott laughs "And that's why it's so fun!" he yells again.

"Finally the boats" says Scott as he dumps his bobsleigh running towards the river "Oh, we'll have to row it" says Cody "I guess it was obvious, after all it's Chris" he jumps on his boat, the three of them starts rowing down the river as Fang starts chasing for them "FANG!" yells Scott as he notices the mutated shark following him, he starts rowing fast than he though he ever could, suddenly a rock hits Fang on the head "Sorry" says Dawn to the shark "Go on Scott, I won't be able to hold Fang back and row at the same time!" "Thanks Dawn!" he yells toward her already far away.

When Dawn finally reached the fifth challenge, Scott and Cody decided to cooperate and build a bridge using broken planks from their boats "B, thank you" says Dawn as she notices B already made a special boat for her "And it's very strong too, thanks B" she says as B puts the boat on the toxic waste which caused no damage at all, as she reaches the other side she is followed right behind by Scott and Cody who had just crossed their bridge.

"This is easy" says Scott climbing his pole "Not that much" says Cody struggling to get his flag, Scott easily catches his flag as Cody wasn't even halfway there, Gwen couldn't reach them already, as she was the only one not to climb the cliff, suddenly Cody felt someone pushing him up the pole "Thanks Gwen" he says before looking under him surprised "Scott?!" he asks as Scott smirks "What? You thought I was like Duncan, no way new Scott would let a friend behind" Scott keeps helping Cody as he finally reaches his flag and Chris yells at them "It's called Total Drama, not Total Friendship, the next one to help other competitor will be eliminated!" "Gee Chris!" says Beth to the host "You don't need to be so mean, poor Scald and Copy" says Lindsay as Jo laughs "Those are definitely the funniest names you ever give them" she says laughing.

"Time for the final one" says Scott "Ready?" he asks Cody as he answers "More than ever" the two then starts running neck to neck as they cross the finish line, no one could see who won "So?" asks Scott "Who won?" completes Cody.

"And the big winner of Total Drama Mayhem Island and the million dollars is… Dawn!" Chris says surprising everyone "When everyone was focused on the touching moment between Cody and Scott, Dawn crossed the line without anyone noticing, good job girl!" he congratulates the girl as she answers "Chris, I'm really happy for winning this, but I only came back to make sure you weren't hurting the poor animals on the island anymore, so, I don't want the money, I'll give a half to Cody and a half to Scott!" Scott and Cody suddenly smile while still shocked about the outcome of the challenge "Seriously?" they ask together "Sure" she says handing them the briefcase "This is totally gonna pay a travel to Hawaii" says Scott as Cody agrees "I didn't know what to spend it on, but that's a great idea, so I can get tanned for the girls" he says winking at Gwen who simply rolls her eyes.

"And that was it, the grand finale of Total Drama Mayhem Island! That was the Final Mayhem! For now…"says Chris while laughing "Anyways, turns out Dawn was our surprising winner, kind of, as the money went to the new best friends Cody and Scott! I'm Chris and I was a host, we may meet back sometime, until then, see you next time on Total. Drama. Mayhem!"


	23. Celebrity Manhunt

**Remember how the first two seasons of Total Drama had special episodes? Well, this one isn't different! Hope you enjoy this episode of Celebrity Manhunt**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

** Celebrity Manhunt**

"As you may know, my name is Blaineley" says Blaineley who was sitting next to Josh "And here I am, back to Celebrity Manhunt, thanks to all my beautiful fans who didn't cease to try and get me back"

"And i am Josh" starts Josh "And both of us are here thanks to the red carpet, we were invited back to gossip about all the competitors of Total Drama, it has been six months since Total Drama Mayhem Island has ended and I need to say, their lives is dramatic even out of the show"

"Let's start with the pseudo-winners of this season, Scott and Cody, whose money was given by the true winner Dawn" says Blaineley "They spent all of their money traveling to Hawaii, but as we already learned with Lindsay and Beth, 'Total Drama friends' can never have a good trip"

"That couldn't be more right Blaineley" says Josh "The vacations went pretty well until their last week, when they lost their money and clothes" a picture of Scott and Cody wearing barrels on an airport was shown "And couldn't you guess who stole it? Who else but the young delinquent Duncan"

"Duncan has already shown his criminal traits sometimes, but let's be honest, he has a soft side" says Blaineley "As he gave all of the money he stole to Gwen to be forgiven"

"But his bad side has shown up as well" says Josh "After all, he stole all of Cody's and Scott's clothes and throw it at the ocean, but you know who could put an end to Duncan's crime life?"

"Surprisingly enough, it was the once feral freak, Ezekiel" says Blaineley "Who captured Duncan and brought him to the justice A.K.A. Prison"

"And he spent all of his money into a mansion" says Josh "And the once farm boy is now completely rich"

"But enough with the successful ones" says Blaineley "Let's talk about Courtney, after she tried to sue Chris again, or should I say fail to sue Chris again, she decided to take revenge by herself, blowing up Chris' mansion, earning her a one way go to prison, were she and Duncan ended up in love once again"

"The sparkles flew" says Josh "But not as much for Lindsay and Tyler, he was tired of Lindsay making out with everyone she thought was Duncan, and now Lindsay is free for everyone, and let's be honest, who didn't see that coming"

"Lindsay didn't" says Blaineley "Beth had to warn her about Tyler dumping her for three weeks so she could get it into her thick head"

"Another couple though was pretty successful" says Josh "Bridgette could finally let Geoff socialize with his fan girls"

"Talking about crazy fan girls" says Blaineley "Sierra maintained her blogs up to date, but how can she maintain it that way without Izzy talking to her?"

"Well, by stalking of course" says Josh "She can be seen stalking Heather on her hater vlog" a picture of Sierra on Heather's window was shown.

"Talking about Heather, or should I say Hater" starts Blaineley "she recreated her own vlog to rant about everyone on the show, let's take a look"

A video was shown of Heather wearing a Courtney-like wig, she then started whining on a voice very similar to Courtney "I really hate this show, why can't I sue Chris for me signing his contract? Now I'm gonna have to go to prison with that punk boy that I still love but my ego is too big to accept it" (static) another video was shown of Heather, now wearing a very long purple ponytail wig "OMG, I love my Codykins so MUCH! Now I'm going to write about Eva and take pictures of her ranting about her fans, then I'll sneak onto a library and take pictures of Noah reading, then I'll start a shipping blog of Noadie, then Justatie, then Bo and Tyeth!"

"Okay, auick game" says Blaineley "What were those shippings? And how strange are they?"

"Noatie is obviously Noah and Sadie, which is already pretty unlikely, would Noah date the squealing girl any time on his life?" says Josh "And Justatie is Justin with Katie, which may makes sense, after all Katie has her beauty, if she only could stop squealing, then maybe Justin could put up with her, now the other shipping seem pretty strange to me"

"Agreed" says Blaineley "Bo might be B wit Jo, just imagine that relationship, Jo would be yelling all the time while B would just shrug, and Tyeth could never work out, Beth would never date Lindsay's ex"

"Let's go to Gwen now" starts Josh "After two failed boyfriend attempts, she decided to go back to her first one, and Trent could never be happier"

"The guitarist boy was struck by cupid's arrow" starts Blaineley "He even composed a song for her, that the Total Drama Brothers sung to her, too bad Cody missed it for being inside a barrel"

"Talking of which" starts Josh "Do you know who brought Scott and Cody back? You guessed it, Sierra has sold all of her Cody's clothes and toothbrushes to buy her way to Hawaii and rescue the two boys"

"Now let's go back to the couples" says Blaineley "Samkota couldn't become stranger, they simply go to each other houses, talk for about two minutes then take off their electronic devices and start texting and playing" a picture of Sam and Dakota using their devices was shown.

"Pretty awkward, huh?" says Josh "But not as awkward as Cameron's personal life" a video of about seven seconds of Cameron standing on his bubble reading a book was shown.

"Pretty boring" says Blaineley "Now let's go to Jo and Eva, Jo has trained much more since she lost a fight to Eva, no the two girls can't stop arguing about who's stronger since they tied the Iron Woman competition" pictures of both of them arguing were shown.

"And going for the male jocks, Lightning!" says Josh "The boy sure had some skills, he actually won more footballs trophies for his collection" pictures of Lightning playing football and kissing his trophies were shown.

"What about B?" asks Blaineley as Josh answers "Well, we couldn't get anything of him, apparently he has disappeared after the show's finale"

"Mysterious" says Blaineley "Now why don't we go to Staci? Oh, I know why, 'cause she's doing the same thing she did on the show, bragging about her fake family"

"And that's why we're skipping that chit-chatter" says Josh "Zoke is also still a true thing, Zoey and Mike were born to each other" various pictures of the two making out were shown.

"And where is Dawn you may ask?" says Blaineley "Doing what she always do, meditating, and where? On the middle of Amazon, a very thick forest" pictures of Dawn bonding with the animals were shown.

"Wait a minute" says Josh "We have signal of the Gemmy Awards Ceremony, host for the first time on the Yukon, where did we get this information anyways?"

"With Chris" says Blaineley, before realizing it "Wait a minute… Chris McLean!" the scene then cut to the Yukon where a big bus with all of the Total Drama contestants and the Celebrity Manhunt team.

"So, where's the red carpet interviewer?" asks Blaineley "I QUIT!" the interview yells to the camera before going away.

"Great, we're on the Yukon's fake Gemmy Awards ceremony and our interviewer has just quit, call in the intern!" she yells to the camera.

A skinny boy with messy black hair, white shirt and long jeans was shoved to the camera while shivering "H-hello B-B-Blaineley, my name is B-Bobby and I'm f-freezing" he says glaring to the camera.

"You should be happy" says Blaineley "You just got a promotion, from an intern to an interviewer, now go interview the cast"

"I'd rather be C-Chris' intern" he says while walking towards the cast "Hello, I'm from Celebrity Manhunt, they told me to talk to you" he says monotone to them.

"That's not the way you interview people" says Sierra angrily to him "Here, let me do it" he shrugs "I guess it's okay, Blaineley I also quit, and I'll be in the bus" suddenly a very big limo, even bigger than the bus, arrives and bumps the bus down a cliff, followed by the bus exploding "I guess I'll stay here and Sierra why don't you go interview whoever is on that limo" Sierra nods in agreement and runs toward the limo.

"Where's the red carpet? Uncle Chris told me it was here!" yells a tall girl with bright pink hair and in a pink dress and shoes who has just walk off the limo "And who are you?" she asks Sierra as she answers monotone "I'm Sierra, and I'm not happy to see you Ashley Slyvendor McLean" she says glaring at the girl

"Who's Ashley Slydon… whatever?" asks Bobby to Sierra as she answers "She is the traitor niece of Chris McLean, she wrecked most of his shows, but not this one!" she yells at the girl "If you dare to try and destroy Total Drama I'll destroy your face!"

"Keep calm purple hair" she says "I'm not here to wreck your show, I'm here to receive the gemmy award for the hottest pop star"

"Pfft, please, you're not even famous" says Sierra as the two girls glare at each other, the silence is broken by Bobby "Shouldn't we go search for help?" he asks as some people agree with him.

"Are you an idiot" yells Justin to him "Remember how Chris chose the cast for third season, everyone who stayed at DJ's bus was brought to the season while me and the others who went for help got nothing"

"Don't be so selfish Justin" says Gwen "We need to go get help, we're at the middle of a frozen desert, I offer to go, anyone would go with me?" she asks as Sam, Harold, Zeke, Staci, Heather, Dawn, Scott, Bobby and Gwen entered Ashley's limo "You're not entering my limo without me" Ashley yells to the ex-campers.

"This is car is way warmer, I'm glad I came along" says Sam, to which Dakota and Harold agrees "I just came so I wouldn't be with the rest of the idiots, but it didn't work" says Heather glaring at Scott and Gwen "But, it's indeed warm here" she sits back.

"I sense Chris will rescue them" says Dawn "But I also sense better future up ahead for us"

"How can you do that eh?" asks Zeke but Dawn didn't hear it as Staci entered the limo talking about her family.

"Shut up nagger!" demands Bobby "I can't believe I decided to come along, if it wasn't by the awesome limo, I'd still be out there"

"I'll go as well" whispers Cody entering the limo "But what about Sierra?" asks Scott as he points to Sierra hugging a snowman that looks like Cody "Well, she is kind of nuts, let's go pink girl!" Scott yells to Ashley who glares back at him "My name is Ashley Slyvendor McLean!" Scott rolls her eyes as she starts the car.

"All right, I've got enough, I'm going to play Courtney with Chris right now" yells Blaineley back at the Celebrity Manhunt studio, suddenly a limo crashes into the studio "What the… You!" she yells at the teens "Wait a minute… you…" she smirks at the camera "I got a revenge idea, I'm glad you watched my last Celebrity Manhunt hosting" she says "I'm Blaineley" "Actually you're Mildred" says Ashley at the limo "And that was Celebrity Manhunt" "bye everyone" says Josh.

"And hello my future money" says Blaineley "Here's the deal" she says to everyone "I want my revenge on Chris, and I got the money and device, so what about I host the next Total Drama Mayhem season?" she asks.

"It can't be as bad as Chris" says Cody "Okay, we're in" says Heather bossily.

"You heard it everyone" says Blaineley to the camera "I'll be hosting next season of Total Drama, and it's going to be named Total Drama Mayhem…" she is cut by the credits.

**Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading my story, and yes, I'm working on a sequel for it, I just loved writing this and already have an idea for second season, hope you read that one as well and bye for now**


End file.
